La Protegida
by BlackRoseLess
Summary: En la sombra, alguien quiere acabar con Shizuru Fujino, una mujer que lo tiene todo o casi todo. La agente Kuga será la encargada de protegerla.
1. Chapter 1

Caminaba decidida por el corredor que llevaba a la oficina, acompañada por el armonioso sonido de sus tacones negros. Firme, seria, con sus preciosos y, de alguna forma, intrigantes ojos verdes. Su cabello, negro como el ébano, bailaba a su espalda libre, sin saber ella los suspiros que despertaban sus pasos, el movimiento de sus pelo, sus ojos…

Natsuki Kuga, la agente más joven de la comisaría de la ciudad, aunque nadie lo diría debido a los resultados en cuanto a su trabajo. Los pocos casos que le habían asignado hasta entonces, habían sido resueltos con un éxito… muy inesperado, por parte de sus superiores. Pero claro, ellos todavía no conocían a la agente Kuga.

Como siempre, entró en el despacho con su café en la mano, ardiendo como un demonio, y se sentó en su rincón de la gran sala, mientras otros policías nadaban en un caos de mesas llenas de papeles, un par de esposados, ordenadores encendidos, teléfonos que parecían chillar desgarrados…

"Un paraíso…" pensó la agente Kuga, sonriéndose a sí misma por su silenciosa ironía, mientras observaba la algarabía y cruzaba sus piernas, con sus vaqueros oscuros y pegados, que resaltaba de forma asombrosamente sensual sus esbeltas piernas, trabajadas con horas de gimnasio. Al pensar en esto último, se reprendió a sí misma. "¿Horas de gimnasio, uh?, qué soy, ¿un chulo de playa?"…

Y dirigió entonces la vista a los únicos esposados que se encontraban en la gran habitación, pocos, para lo que solía ser un día normal. Y en consonancia con su último pensamiento, encontró a un orangután lleno de músculos, con un ridículo pendiente en el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, rapado, y con un tatuaje en el hombro. Llevaba camiseta de tirantes, que resaltaba su espalda ancha, "por supuesto se la ha puesto por eso…", y lo que terminó de repugnar a la joven agente fue la sonrisa de "absoluto matador" de la que fue testigo en el momento en que la descubrió mirándolo detenidamente.

"Mierda, le he dado alas para que se crea alguien… por poco tiempo" Dirigiendo sus ojos a los suyos, le disparó una mirada tan asesina que el pobre diablo bajó inmediatamente el rostro para ocultar, sin duda, su pavor.

"Ja!" celebró Natsuki en su mente. Aunque finalmente, sus deambulaciones mentales terminaron con un cachetito en su hombro, que la hizo darse la vuelta de inmediato, poco acostumbrada como estaba al contacto físico. "Oh… Tokiha…"

-¡Natsuki! – La pelirroja, ataviada con el uniforme de policía, se sentó sonriente al lado de la morena de ojos verdes.

-¡Demonios, Tokiha!, deja de asustarme así, algún día te dispararé por error… "o tal vez no", le dijo, mirándola con fastidio

Haciendo caso omiso de las dagas ardiendo que le lanzaba Natsuki con sus ojos verdes, Mai decidió reírse de la frivolidad de su compañera.

-Deja de llamarme Tokiha, Natsuki… ¿cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

-… no más de cuatro, ya que nos conocimos hace tres días…

La pelirroja rió otra vez.

-Aún así Natsuki, eres dos años más joven que yo, y eres tan seria y formal como mi abuela…

Con un bufido, Natsuki volvió la vista hacia otro lado.

-Intento comportarme, eso es to… espera – un haz de desconcierto atravesó la mente de Natsuki - ¿cómo sabes que soy dos años más joven que tú?

Con un gesto de obviedad infinita, Mai le contestó mientras tomaba el vaso de café de Natsuki, quien lo había colocado sobre la mesa, para darle un sorbo.

-Bueno, pues porque si naciste en el 86 y yo en el 84…

-¡Y tú cómo demonios sabes eso! – claramente aterrada por aquel descubrimiento, su rostro, como un espejo, mostró sus ojos asustados y sus labios trocados en una mueca no menos… adorable

Ante aquella muestra de infinita ingenuidad, la ternura de la pelirroja pareció desbordarse

-¡Jajaja, Natsuki!... no sabía que fueses tan adorable cuando te lo propones – y con una mueca traviesa, palmeó suavemente la cabeza de la morena, quien no pudo evitar reprimir un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

Aquel cuerpo de mujer con un rostro tan niño y adorable, era al mismo tiempo algo casi irresistible, y sin pretenderlo, Natsuki Kuga se había ganado entre sus compañeros el puesto más alto de mujeres desgraciadamente inalcanzables. Era "demasiado bueno para ser real", como se había comentado por los pasillos de la comisaría durante los primeros días en los que Natsuki había entrado en el cuerpo.

Ella, en cambio, parecía ajena a los susurros y risitas, y se dedicaba plenamete a su trabajo, una de las pocas pasiones que poseía en su vida por aquel entonces.

-¡Para!, ¡Para, demonios…! – la morena, con clara exasperación en su voz por aquella repentina confianza, intentaba escabullirse de las palmaditas de Mai, quien reía con ganas ante tantas reacciones diferentes en los registros de la vergüenza e incluso el miedo.

Tras ellas, de repente, se escuchó un carraspeo impaciente. Ambas quedaron congeladas en la posición en que estaban, con miedo incluso de respirar.

-Agente Tokiha… - dijo una mujer vestida con un traje de falda de corte recto y chaqueta, ambas gris oscuro, que parecía ya entrada en años, pero con una voz enérgica y potente, que haría incluso que las paredes temblaran – Acaba de ser transferida aquí y ya está causando problemas…

-Lo… lo siento, comisaria María. – dijo Mai mientras miraba hacia el suelo y ocultaba el color de la vergüenza de sus mejillas.

Con un suspiro que indicaba clemencia, la comisaria añadió:

-Como nueva responsable de los archivos de nuestra comisaría, usted debería estar organizando carpetas, revisando expedientes y atender el teléfono del departamento de administración – Fue entonces cuando Natsuki comprendió el por qué la pelirroja sabía su fecha de nacimiento "ha leído mi expediente… mierda", ¡qué fastidio estar en manos de alguien tan escandaloso!

-Iba ahora mismo, Miss, solo estaba conociendo a mis compañeros… - y dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad a Natsuki, la cual le respondió con su mirada asesina.

Dicho esto, saludó a la comisaria, y partió perdiéndose en uno de los pasillos que llevaba a los despachos.

-Me sorprende encontrarla de esta manera, agente Kuga – la mirada de la comisaria María no se alejaba de la que Natsuki le acababa de lanzar a Mai.

-Fue Tokiha, Miss… - farfulló la morena – oiga… ¿y dónde está Shiho?, ella era la encargada de llevar el departamento de administración.

-Como sabe, su madre se encontraba muy enferma. Temen por su vida, y necesita muchos cuidados en este momento… - Por un instante, los ojos de la impasible comisaria se iluminaron con un deje de compasión.

-Comprendo… - respondió Kuga. No había tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con Shiho, pero se había acostumbrado a su presencia en el centro.

Natsuki Kuga no disfrutaba con nuevas compañías, nuevos amigos, nuevas relaciones… no le gustaban demasiado los cambios… y menos si ello incluía cierta fastidiosa pelirroja.

Otro suspiro de impaciencia

-Bien Kuga… vamos a lo que nos atañe hoy – y con un gesto de la mano, le indicó que la siguiera.

Fue entonces cuando Natsuki reparó en el otro esposado de la sala, frente al cual se detuvieron ambas mujeres.

-Este tipo dice llamarse Tate Mishima… - dijo la Miss, cogiendo un papel que se hallaba sobre la mesa frente a la cual estaba sentado y esposado el insurrecto

-Natsuki observó detenidamente a Mishima. Pelo corto y de punta, muy oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, que en aquel momento miraban hacia sus manos esposadas. Vestía unos vaqueros anchos, y una camiseta negra, con un símbolo trivial de color rojo en el centro. Sus zapatillas blancas se hallaban manchadas de barro.

-¿Y qué pasa con él? – Natsuki sintió entonces cómo los ojos de Mishima se clavaban en ella, una mirada escrutiñadora y curiosa.

-Ha intentado cometer un asesinato esta madrugada. Uno de los encargados de seguridad del barrio estaba montando guardia, y lo encontró escondido tras unos matorrales, armado con dos pistolas y una catana a la espalda.

El tipo, cuando oyó la descripción de todo aquello, miró hacia otro lado. "¿Avergonzado?" pensó Natsuki, quien le había estado aguantando la mirada hasta aquel momento.

-Y… ¿Quién era su objetivo? – dijo Natsuki, cruzándose de brazos, con su camisa blanca y algo escotada, de media manga, que dejaba ver en sus transparencias un sujetador negro.

-Shizuru Fujino


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!! en el primer capítulo se me olvidó hacer una pequeña introducción

Bueno, jeje, si alguien ha estado perdiendo el tiempo en leer el primer capítulo, se dará cuenta de que todo esto tiene bastante de novela policíaca xD. Así que veremos a ver como termina todo esto, todavía estoy pensando en cómo voy a deshacer todo el embrollo!, pero no os preocupèis, algo se me ocurrirá, xD.

Si os parece, os cuento un poco del primer capitulo, y al final de éste os comento el segundo.

Como veis Natsuki va a ser nuestra principal protagonista. Aunque todavía no ha aparecido Shizuru, no os preocupéis, lo hará, y digamos que su relación será mas bien intima, pero a partir de cuando?? no os vais a quedar sin vuestro Shiznat! =P Debo decir que la he vestido de esta manera porque me gusta pensar en una Natsuki femenina y sexy, aunque sin perder mucho de su _cierta_ masculinidad atractiva, jaja.

Sip, he utilizado a Miss Maria para el papel de comisaria dura e impasible, le pega bastante no?

Bueno, os dejo con el segundo cap, a ver qué os parece, =)

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

La sala estaba iluminada por un foco de luz muy intensa y molesta. Austera y pintada de blanco, contaba con una mesa y tres sillas alrededor de la misma. En una de las esquinas, un pequeño mueble sobre el que se hallaba una televisión no muy grande y un aparato de video, al igual que una vieja radio.

Siendo la mesa rectangular, Tate Mishima, acusado de intento de asesinato, se hallaba sentado al final de la mesa, con una mueca de socarronería en su rostro.

A ambos lados de la misma, pero algo alejadas del acusado, se hallaban la agente Kuga y la comisaria María.

Silencio. Miradas. Escrutinio. El tic-tac de un reloj sobre la mesa, junto a la molesta presencia de una grabadora encendida, que en aquel momento solo recogía el sonido del reloj. La sensación de que, de un momento a otro, las paredes de la pequeña habitación de los interrogatorios se derretirían en aquel agonioso silencio.

Finalmente, éste fue roto por la comisaria.

-Le hemos hecho una pregunta, señor Mishima. Creo que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que nos de una respuesta, ¿verdad?

Echado hacia atrás sobre la silla, Mishima decidió apoyar entonces los codos sobre la mesa, y mirar con absoluto desdén a la comisaria.

-No tengo intención de contestarle, señora – ante la expresión de exasperación de la Miss, Tate se sonrió todavía más a sí mismo.

"Genial… nos ha tocado un estúpido y un bocazas…" pensó Kuga, justo en el momento en que su móvil comenzaba a sonar. Al comprobar quien era, una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro "Ahora sí que la has cagado, idiota"

-¿Sí…? Por supuesto, háganle pasar.

A los pocos segundos de colgar, y ante las miradas de extrañeza y curiosidad de los otros dos presentes en la sala, alguien llamó a la puerta. Natsuki le indicó que entrase.

Un hombre vestido de negro penetró en el lugar y le entregó una cinta a la joven agente, quien se había levantado de su sitio para recogerla. Tras un cruce de miradas entre el extraño y Tate, quien de repente comenzó a comprender en qué lío se encontraba, el hombre salió de la sala diciendo buenos días.

Triunfante y sin más explicaciones, Natsuki introdujo la cinta en el vídeo. Parecía una grabación desde un lugar fijo y en una posición elevada. Por tanto, una cámara de gente se dirigió de nuevo a su sitio y se sentó cruzando las piernas, y el mando a un lado. La imagen mostraba una calle desierta, y un par de casas enormes, con sus jardines bien cuidados.

Con el mando en sus manos, Natsuki adelantó el video unos minutos, dándole al play de nuevo en un determinado momento. En una de las esquinas, cerca del jardín de una de las dos casas que se podían ver, había una figura agazapada y de espaldas a la cámara, por lo que solo podía verse la catana que colgaba de ella.

El individuo entonces sacaba cautelosamente un rifle, con el cual se disponía a apuntar hacia una de las ventanas de la casa, hallándose abierta. Parecía estar esperando a que alguien se asomase por aquella ventana y así disparar… pero eso nunca ocurrió ya que derrepente, el tipo de negro que había entregado la cinta a Natsuki le arrancaba el rifle de las manos. Al girarse, sorprendido, éste recibía una patada en el estómago, quedando totalmente indefenso.

Con una mueca de satisfacción, Natsuki pausó el video en ese instante, y señaló a la figura que se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, ahora de cara a la cámara.

-¿No es ese usted, Mishima? – la expresión de horror de Tate era todo un poema, y Natsuki no podía evitar sonreir abiertamente - Muy bien. Tate Mishima, está usted acusado de conspiración e intento de…

-¡Espere…! – gritó Mishima. Levantando una de sus manos, como intentando callar las palabras de la joven.

"Ha caído…" pensó Natsuki

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó la joven agente

-Yo… yo… a mí me pagaron – dijo, señalando la pantalla – yo solo fui a hacer el encargo… ¡no tengo nada contra Fujino!, yo solo recibí instrucciones…

-Y un saco de dinero, como se decía en el informe… Yo no volvería a guardar tanto dinero detrás de la taza del váter - concluyó Natsuki. "¿Con quién te crees que estás tratando, muchacho?, hace siglos que mandamos registrar tu casa. Tu cartera ha sido una gran fuente de información" – Aún así – continuó ignorando la cara de espanto del acusado - el hecho de que usted no fuese quien inició y organizó la trama no quiere decir que vaya a librarse de la cárcel.

Natsuki se apoyó sobre la mesa con los brazos cruzados, su postura de profesional, y se inclinó hacia la dirección de Tate

-Aunque… siempre hay cierta clemencia para quienes deciden colaborar con nosotros.

La comisaria observaba la escena con atención y asombro, sin atreverse a interrumpir la brillante intervención de la agente Kuga. No sabía de dónde demonios había sacado la cinta en tan poco tiempo, ni cómo había conseguido una confesión tan rápidamente.

Abrumado por la belleza de la joven, Tate comenzó a reir de forma nerviosa. Al calmarse, dijo:

-Yo-yo solo recibí una llamada – dijo – soy vendedor de armas y… ¡con licencia, con linecia…! – añadió rápidamente al ver cómo Natsuki empezaba a fruncir el ceño y a apretar los puños de forma muy peligrosa – Contactaron conmigo. Me llamaron varias veces … - el tono de su voz denotaba un patetismo digno de carcajadas.

Miró hacia Natsuki, y después a la comisaria, buscando un apoyo… que no encontró. Siguió explicándose:

-Nunca era el mismo tipo, me llamaban personas distintas. Cada vez me ofrecían una cantidad más alta… y que me pagarían la mitad por adelantado, y la otra mitad cuando…

Natsuki lo cortó con un gesto de la mano. Sabía lo que benía después.

-¿Le dijeron el por qué querían acabar con…? - Natsuki miró a la Miss para que le recordase el nombre de la víctima

-Shizuru Fujino, Kuga. ¿No sabe quién es? – preguntó la comisaria estupefacta

-No. ¿Es alguien famoso?

-No exactamente… - dijo la Miss, acomodándose sobre la silla – Es la presidenta más joven de una de las empresas más importantes del país. Con solo 24 años llegó a la presidencia de la empresa, tras la muerte de su padre, Zurime Fujino.

-¿Cómo murió su padre, Miss? – preguntó la joven agente.

-En un accidente de tráfico, hace casi un año. ¡Fue algo muy repetido en televisión!, realmente Kuga, ¿usted vive en este mundo?

Mishima se atrevió a reir por lo bajo ante el comentario, y el rubor que se había formado en las mejillas de Natsuki. Pero pronto paró al recibir la mirada asesina de la joven.

-¿Dónde recibió el dinero?, quiero decir, ¿la primera mitad? – preguntó Kuga a Mishima, quien comenzaba a mover nerviosamente sus piernas sentado en la silla.

-En el parque central

-¡¿QUÉ?! – dijo la joven, sin creer lo que oía. "¿Un parque, lleno de gente?, sea quien sea, le va el morbo…"

-Si, lo-lo sé… era arriesgado, pero me dijeron que cuanta más gente hubiera, menos sospechas.

-Ya… - entonces Natsuki recordó la pregunta anterior - ¿Por qué querían a Fujino, Mishima?

Tate la miró casi con tristeza. Como si lamentase lo que iba a decir después.

-Una de las condiciones para recibir el dinero era no hacer preguntas – dijo – así que…

-Suficiente, gracias – lo cortó Natsuki, y salió de la sala, sin mediar una palabra más

Era agotador estar frente a aquel idiota durante tanto tiempo. Se adentró en el pasillo y se dispuso a caminar hacia la oficina otra vez. Necesitaba otro café…

"No tenemos nada… ni un quién ni un por qué…" los pensamientos de la joven fueron interrumpidos por una mano en su espalda

-Miss… - dijo Natsuki

-¿Cómo lo supo tan rápido, Kuga?

-¿Saber qué? – preguntó la joven sin saber a qué se refería la comisaria

-Que Mishima no es a quien buscamos – la curiosidad y la admiración se reflejaban en los ojos de la comisaria.

-Mishima es demasiado simple… - respondió Natsuki, recorndando los hilos que le habían llevado a sus propias conclusiones - y llegué a pensar desde el primer momento que él no tendría verdaderos motivos para matar a Fujino.

-¿Dinero..?

-Exacto, pero un dinero que viene desde un lugar que no conocemos. Pensé que dadas las circunstancias, debía tratarse de un ajuste de cuentas, o simplemente una cuestión de odio…

-No es la primera vez, Kuga.

Natsuki miró a la Miss, sin saber a qué se refería.

-El accidente de Zurime Fujino… se sospecha que no lo fue. Llegamos a pensar que fue intencionado – la Miss comenzó a explicarse – El chofer del señor Zurime hizo una maniobra muy extraña al girar en una esquina, en la que se produjo el impacto.

Natsuki asintió en señal de entendimiento.

-Los airbags fallaron, ambos, el del señor Zurime y el del chofer, y bueno, imaginará cómo… - la joven asintió, indicando que no necesitaba más explicaciones ni detalles - Se especuló sobre una mala maniobra intencionada por el chofer… ¿pero quién querría suicidarse para que otro muriese con él?

La joven frunció el ceño, y comenzó a caminar junto a la Miss a lo largo del pasillo.

-Finalmente el caso quedó cerrado por falta de pruebas, y se llegó a la conclusión de que había sido un accidente.

"Un accidente, ¿eh…?, aquí hay gato encerrado. Primero el padre, y ahora…"

-Miss – ésta levantó su rostro para mirar directamente a la agente – no tengo casi ninguna duda de que quieren matar a Fujino, y de que lo seguirán intentando.

-¿Usted cree que podría volver a producirse?

-Sin duda… ¿ha visto la cantidad de dinero que le pagaron a Mishima?, y eso solo era la mitad… . Esa gente no se anda con tonterías. Quieren matarla, y pagarán lo que sea y a quien sea para ello – dijo la joven.

Antes de entrar ambas en la oficina, la comisaria, con su rostro lleno todavía de orgullo por la brillante intervención de Natsuki, le preguntó

-¿Lo de la cinta...?

-Antes de empezar el interrogatorio – intervino Natsuki, atusándose su larga melena – busqué aquel barrio donde habían encontrado a Mishima. Contaban con un teléfono en el departamento de seguridad, y llamé inmediatamente. Esas zonas suelen tener cámaras de vigilancia, y sería algo fundamental para conseguir algo de ayuda de Mishima, aunque realmente no sabía mucho… . Reconozco que también podría haberme equivocado – dijo con modestia. Aquella era una de las cualidades más hermosas de la agente Kuga.

-Por lo que veo, pocas veces se equivoca, Kuga – dijo la Miss, sonriente – Pero no hemos terminado – dijo, regresando de nuevo a su semblante serio – tenemos que contactar con Fujino, y rápido, antes de que vuelvan a intentar nada.

Natsuki asintió, y se dispuso a seguir a la Miss para comunicarse con la víctima.

"Shizuru Fujino… Shizuru… Fujino…"

* * *

Y aqui el segundo!!, ya empezamos a entrar un poco más en la historia. Evidentemente no ns vamos a quedar aqui. Tengo planeado meter más personajes, más líos... uuf

En el siguiente cap ya tenemos a Shizuru, pero no espereis flechazo. Me gustaría hacerlo un poco más real, xD, quiero decir, poco a poco. Espero no decepcionar en esto, xD

En fin, se que a muchos esta historia todavia no les llama la atencion... espero que eso cambie!, es mi primer fic, asique, un poco de compasion =)

Cualquier tipo de sugerencia, solo teneiS que escribirme un mensaje y listo, aceptaré vuestra opinión, buena o mala, :)

Y qué más, qué más... ah, sí, por favor, **comentad!! quiero saber vuestra opinión!! GRACIAS =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Un sudor frío recorría su espalda. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en su oído, y por primera vez, la presencia de la muerte frente a ella.

Sentía que de un momento a otro la pistola se le resbalaría de sus manos; que dispararía… y fallaría; que un solo error podría costarle su vida y la de una mujer de cabello castaño que se encontraba a su espalda. La sentía temblar, mientras sus manos se apoyaban en sus hombros. La agente Kuga sintió terror ante la idea de cometer el más mínimo error.

Podía adivinar la sonrisa del extraño bajo su pasamontañas, negro al igual que el resto de su ropa, mientras apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de Natsuki Kuga con una escopeta… muy grande.

De hecho, ambos apuntaban a la cabeza del otro.

Las rodillas de la morena temblaban. Sabía que finalmente alguien tendría que dar el siguiente paso.

"No puedo fallar… no puedo…" pensaba con todos sus nervios a flor de piel.

Entonces sintió cómo su protegida se aferraba a su espalda, como quien se agarra desesperado al último clavo ardiendo.

-Natsuki… - dijo una temblorosa voz a su espalda, con un acento que a pesar del miedo, no dejaba de ser peculiar y sensual…

_

* * *

__FLASHBACK _

-Bienvenida a la comisaría de Kioto, Fujino – sama – dijo la comisaria María, al levantarse de la gran silla frente a su también gran escritorio, para tenderle la mano.

Natsuki se encontraba sentada al otro lado de la mesa del despacho de Miss María, como siempre con sus piernas cruzadas. Sin duda, era el despacho más austero que la agente podría imaginar. Además de la gran mesa de madera de roble, y aquella gran silla reclinable, la habitación no contaba con muchas cosas más, solo una estantería metálica llena de archivadores y papeles "muy aburridos", como pensó Natsuki la primera vez que entró.

Sin embargo, no era el momento para Natsuki de observar la habitación donde estaba, sino la mujer que acababa de entrar: la flamante y cautivadora, sin duda, Shizuru Fujino.

Vestida, aparentemente, de mujer de negocios, llevaba un traje de falda y chaqueta de color granate muy oscuro, con unos tacones del mismo color. La apariencia que daba aquella mujer era de seguridad y fortaleza.

Tras observar su vestimenta, Natsuki dirigió sus ojos al rostro. "Oh…". No era orgullo, ni ambición, en fin, lo que podría parecer un gran empresario. Ni siquiera conmoción o miedo por lo que le podría haber sucedido la noche anterior. Nada de aquello fue lo que vio Natsuki en aquella cara angelical. Sino la más pura serenidad y tranquilidad.

"Sus ojos… son muy extraños" pensó Natsuki, al detenerse en ellos. "Juraría que son rojos…"

-Kuga… ¡KUGA! – Natsuki salió de su ensimismamiento dando un respingo - ¿puede hacer el favor de saludar a Fujino – sama? – dijo la comisaria con una amabilidad fingidamente exagerada.

Avergonzada por su distracción, se levantó y se acercó en unos pocos pasos a la castaña. Ambas se miraron con curiosidad.

-Encantada… ¿Kuga – san? – dijo la castaña, con una pequeña sonrisa de cordialidad en su rostro, mientras estrechaban sus manos.

-Mucho gusto, Fujino – sama – "esos ojos… me dan mucha desconfianza…" pensó Natsuki, mientras le sostenía la mirada a Shizuru, que a su vez parecía buscar en los verdes de Natsuki algo que la morena no alcanzaba a adivinar

"Casi la matan esta madrugada, y sin embargo está así de tranquila… ¡sencillamente no encaja!", se dijo Natsuki silenciosamente.

-¿Podemos empezar con lo importante, señoritas? – dijo impaciente la comisaria.

Ésta última tomó asiento tras la gran mesa, mientras que Natsuki escogía la silla donde había estado antes, aunque primero sacaba su pistola del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros "Nunca se sabe…", y la depositaba sobre la mesa. Fujino, por su parte, se sentó en otra que yacía preparada para ella, cercana a la silla de Natsuki, frente a la Miss, colocando a un lado su larga melena castaña, que parecía brillar con los reflejos de la luz del sol.

-Fujino – sama - continuó la comisaria – supongo que imagina la grave situación en la que se encuentra.

-Ara, señora comisaria – "¿Ara?", pensó Natsuki – no creo que sea algo tan serio. Este tipo de cosas suceden a menudo. Muchos han intentado extorsionar a los empresarios de los más altos rangos.

Miss María levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad por lo que oía. Fujino, sin embargo, seguía tranquilamente sentada en su asiento, con sus piernas cruzadas y sus ojos mirando hacia una de las ventanas del despacho.

La joven castaña rió dulcemente ante la expresión de la comisaria. De repente, el pecho de Natsuki sintió cómo se encogía "¿Qué demonios…?" .

-Además, ya ve cómo está de protegido el barrio donde resido, no hay necesidad de …

-Quieren matarla – la cortó Natsuki con su voz grave, mirándola directamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes. No podía soportar que la castaña le quitase tanta importancia a un hecho tan grave. ¡Iban a por ella!

-Ara… - Fujino le devolvió la mirada. Natsuki pudo distinguir un brillo extraño en sus rubíes en aquel momento, pero no supo identificar qué era. Definitivamente había algo raro en aquello ojos.

-Kuga tiene razón – siguió la comisaria – esto se ha puesto feo. Mishima ha confesado que le encargaron su muerte, Fujino – sama.

La aludida parpadeó varias veces, pero su deje de sorpresa se desvaneció casi inmediatamente. "Demonios… ¿es que no hay nada que perturbe a esta mujer?"

-Aún así – continuó con su acento de Tokio, y su expresión relajada y contenida. "Relajada y contenida…" apuntó Natsuki en su mente – se que no es necesario. Gracias por preocuparse por mi seguridad pe-

Natsuki se levantó de su silla estrepitosamente, y con su dedo índice apuntó directamente a la castaña.

-¡¿Es que quieres sufrir la misma suerte que tu padre?!

La sala cayó en el más absoluto silencio. Natsuki no se movió un milímetro de su posición. No podía creer que la gente fuese capaz de exponerse al peligro de aquella forma tan estúpida. Fujino, quien se había girado para observar a Natsuki al levantarse ésta tan derrepente, parecía haberse quedado petrificada, helada. Su rostro relajado hasta entonces parecía tenso, y Natsuki creyó ver, aunque no se atrevería a jurarlo, una lágrima comenzando a tomar forma bajo el perfil de sus ojos. Aún a pesar de todas las emociones que Natsuki quiso intentar adivinar en aquel rostro, éste continuaba impasible, o casi. Miss María había quedado estupefacta, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, mirando con los ojos como platos a Natsuki, y después a la castaña de ojos color rubí.

Finalmente el silencio fue roto por una voz _algo_ temblorosa

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo – concluyó la castaña – no necesito más protección de la que ya poseo, gracias. Buenas tardes.

Y así, se levantó de la silla lentamente y salió de la sala cerrando la puerta suavemente.

La frialdad con la que había hablado parecía haber matado al mismo aire. Natsuki creyó incluso experimentar algo extraño ante la mirada de Fujino, y al recordarlo el pecho se le volvió a encoger. "¿Remordimientos…? Debo de haberla heri-… ¡diablos!, ella se lo ha buscado, ¿no se da cuenta que en un par de días volverá aquí pero para que se le practique una autopsia…?" Natsuki se sentía extraña, se sentía… mal. Pero no entendía por q-…

-¡KUGA! – un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda de la morena "Y ahora viene la segunda parte… "

-¿…M-Miss?

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre soltarle eso a la cara sin más?! ¡¡No hace ni un año que su padre murió!!

-Pero solo era para hacerla entender… - dijo Natsuki mientras recuperaba la pistola y se la metía de nuevo en el bolsillo "desde luego nunca viene mal estar armado al estar cerca de esta mujer…". No se atrevía a levantar la vista. Estaba demasiado avergonzada como para mirara a la comisaria a la cara.

-¡¿Usted sabe el significado de la palabra _DELICADEZA_?!- la comisaria estaba fuera de sí.

-Lo-lo siento Miss Ma-

-¡¡No me lo diga a mí!! ¡¡Ya está corriendo para buscarla y pedirle perdón, y si tenemos suerte, quizás aún podamos convencerla para que se deje ayudar!! ¡¡¡YA!!!

Al segundo, Natsuki era una ráfaga que salía volando del despacho.

Con un rubor todavía en sus mejillas por la vergonzosa situación, Natsuki corría por el pasillo de la comisaría para alcanzar a la castaña. "Debe de estar ya afuera…, supongo que habrá venido en coche". Con esto en mente, salió disparada hacia el aparcamiento, que se encontraba en la parte de delante del edificio

A pesar de los tacones, la joven agente consiguió llegar al lugar sin terminar con un esguince.

Se detuvo en la entrada y escudriñó el lugar para captar a la castaña. "Ahí estás" se dijo Natsuki, cuando vio a la castaña dirigirse a buen paso a un coche negro aparcado en una de las esquinas. Esperaba encontrar a algún guardaespaldas junto a ella, pero no fue así.

"¿Ha venido hasta aquí ella sola?, definitivamente está _loca_" pensó, cuando comenzó a correr hacia ella. Ésta última sintió su presencia a su espalda, y giró la cabeza, observándola desde lo lejos.

Finalmente la agente llegó a su altura. Ambas se miraron. Nada, silencio.

Por segunda vez, Kuga la miró detenidamente. Sus ojos rojos la miraban intensamente, bajo los mechones de su flequillo, que seguía lanzando rayos de luz bajo el sol. Su rostro, tan imperturbable como cuando abandonó la sala, seguía todavía algo tenso, pero sin lugar a dudas, la serenidad parecía haberle regresado. Fue entonces cuando Natsuki descubrió en una de sus mejillas el rastro de una lágrima. Su pecho se encogió otra vez "Demonios…"

-Siento mucho lo de antes, Fujino – sama – dijo Natsuki con seriedad – no quise dañarla en ningún momento…

-Creía que ya no me trataba de usted, Kuga – san – la cortó la castaña, su cara ya relajada completamente. Sus ojos volvían a mirarla, escrutiñadores.

-¿Disculpe…? Oh… - "_¡¿Es que quieres sufrir la misma suerte que tu padre?!_... claro, muy aguda…"

Una ligera risita cruzó sus labios, ante la expresión confusa y pensativa de la agente.

-Puedes seguir haciéndolo, de todas formas – dijo con toda su serenidad y tranquilidad, dirigiéndose a su coche – si es así yo también lo haré, eh…

-Natsuki – le respondió la agente, sorprendida de haberle facilitado el nombre así sin más. "Otro café, otro café…"

-Muy bien, _Natsuki_- dijo en su suave acento- pero como dije antes, no necesito esa protección extra – dijo sonriendo, mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta de su coche.

Antes de que la morena pudiese abrir la boca para detenerla por segunda vez, el ruido del motor de una moto la cortó. Fuerte, como el rugido de una bestia, el ruido se materializó tras Natsuki, que se encontraba frente a Shizuru y su coche.

La joven agente, al darse la vuelta, descubrió tras de sí una enorme moto amarilla con líneas negras. Aunque no tuvo mucho más tiempo para observarla más detenidamente, pues tuvo la necesidad de agarrar su pistola nada más ver al conductor.

Alto, vestido todo de negro y con un pasamontañas, agarraba la escopeta que llevaba atada a la espalda con una correa y saltaba de la moto como un rayo, apuntando a Shizuru. Pero en ese instante Natsuki se había colocado delante de la ojirrubí y apuntaba a la cabeza del contario. Éste la imitó.

_

* * *

_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Natsuki…

Se estremeció. Si tuviese que disparar lo haría, pero podría hacer sus intenciones demasiado obvias y lograr que él disparase primero.

-Baja el arma, y no te haré ningún daño – dijo casi amablemente el tipo – solo la quieren a ella.

El extraño había comenzado a caminar lentamente hacia la morena, apuntando todavía hacia ella. El tipo se detuvo a tan solo un paso de Natsuki.

-Vamos… - repitió – no vas a dispararme, ¿verdad que no?

Si disparaba podría provocar su propia muerte y la de la mujer que temblaba a sus espaldas. La sentía agarrada a sus hombros. "¿Cómo será ahora su rostro, encontrándose en un peligro tan grande?" llegó a preguntarse.

Se le ocurrió otra cosa. No debía disparar a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario, y tampoco alcanzaba a saber si el tipo la mataría en el acto o la raptaría primero. " ¿En una moto?, poco probable…" La mente de Natsuki intentaba trabajar a toda velocidad, demasiada presión, no podía pensar…

-¡Vamos!, u os mataré a las dos - el tipo comenzaba a impacientarse. Después de todo se encontraba encapuchado, armado, y apuntando a dos mujeres en el aparcamiento de la _comisaría se policía_...

Se le ocurrió entonces una posibilidad. Si fallaba, morirían, pero era la única salida.

-De acuerdo… de acuerdo… - dijo Natsuki intentando sonar calmada – voy a agacharme y la dejaré en el suelo, ¿bien?

El enemigo asintió.

Natsuki cogió la pistola con una mano, y comenzó poco a poco a descender. "¡Ahora!" La agente agarró a Shizuru por el cuello de la camisa que sobresalía de su chaqueta y la tiró al suelo de rodillas, justo a tiempo de esquivar el disparo que se acababa de producir desde la escopeta del hombre de negro.

Anticipándose a lo que vendría después del primer disparo, un segundo, Natsuki, estando agachada junto a la castaña, lanzó una zancadilla lo más fuerte que pudo al encapuchado, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

La morena, que aunque agachada, no había soltado la pistola en ningún momento, apuntó al pecho del motociclista, y antes de que pudiese apuntar con su escopeta a Natsuki, ésta apretaba el gatillo.

Jadeos, escalofríos, temblores… alivio.

Natsuki escuchó suaves sollozos a su espalda, y al darse la vuelta, alguien la abrazaba con mucha fuerza, apoyando su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de la morena. La agente la observó mientras la calmaba dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Ni ella misma podía explicarse cómo habían conseguido salir vivas. Todo se había resuelto tan rápido y de forma tan... inesperada.

La castaña, tras un rato de conmoción incontrolable, encontró sus ojos con los de Natsuki, para después volver a apoyarse en su hombro. Por primera vez, estuvo segura de encontrar en ellos la ligera sombra de un sentimiento: admiración. Aquella fue la primera vez que Natsuki Kuga vio, durante un segundo, a Shizuru Fujino desenmascararse.

* * *

aqui el tercerO!! yuhuu!.

al estar en verano tengo todo el tiempo libre del mundo, por eso actualizo rapido, jaja, ya veremos si puedo mantaner este ritmo... :S

Bien, aqui esta Shizuru. Todavia no ha habido mucho tiempo para q se conozcan, LOL, pero ya iremos avanzando.

Bueno, parece q lo de matar a Shizuru se lo han tomado en serio. ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora, que shizuru se da cuenta que está en veradero peligro?

**COMENTAD PLEASE!! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-Esto está llegando demasiado lejos – dijo, mirando hacia la ventana, con los brazos cruzados y todo el cuerpo ensombrecido a contraluz – en _mi _propia comisaría, en _nuestro_ propio terreno…

-Se lo dije… - la morena se paseaba por el despacho, mientras presionaba dos de los dedos de una mano sobre su entrecejo, con los ojos cerrados, apoyando el codo del mismo brazo sobre el otro, que rodeaba su vientre - ¿Dónde ha ido Fujino? – preguntó, levantando la vista hacia la comisaria.

-La han llevado a casa. Esta noche será vigilada por dos agentes de la comisaría.

Natsuki asintió. Su mente viajó entonces al rostro que vio después de disparar a aquel hombre, el rostro lleno de lágrimas, que no hacía ni cinco minutos era no más que una piedra en cuanto a la expresión de cualquier sentimiento. "Sus ojos…" pensó Natsuki "cuando me miraron sin ninguna máscara, como la que se empeña en llevar todo el rato…" La joven agente frunció el ceño "¿Cree que no me doy cuenta?, quiere esconderse, pero ¿de qué?, ¿por qué?"

Entonces volvió a recordar el angustioso momento vivido hacía apenas tres horas. Realmente el día había sido duro.

-¿Sabe…? Por un momento llegué a creer que estábamos perdidas – la comisaria la miró con curiosidad – Fue cuestión de segundos. El que no estemos muertas es la diferencia de un segundo… . No sé de dónde saqué el valor en aquel momento.

-Supo arriesgar cuando había que arriesgar…

-La vida de una persona nunca debería estar expuesta al riesgo de la suerte.

La comisaria observó a Natsuki durante un momento, como si en su mente estuviese teniendo lugar algún tipo de debate. Avanzó entonces hacia la joven de ojos verdes, y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. Su mirada llena de determinación.

-Kuga, creo que ya se lo que vamos a hacer… - sus ojos destellaban de forma especial, pero Natsuki no sabía ver qué era lo que le quería decir Miss María.

_Toc toc toc_

Ambas mujeres miraron hacia la puerta, y la comisaria dio permiso para permitir el paso.

En el umbral apareció una pelirroja con varios papeles en la mano.

-¡Comisaria! – dijo, casi gritando, lo cual provocó una mueca de irritación en la Miss y una pequeña sonrisa en Natsuki – ¡Hemos conseguido identificar el cadáver!

Miss María parpadeó perpleja, mientras Natsuki dedicaba un gesto de incredulidad a la pelirroja. Al sentirse tan atendida, un color rosado tiñó sus mejillas, y pareció olvidarse por un momento de lo que tenía que decir.

-¡Tokiha!, ¡hable de una vez, por amor de Dios! – gruñó la comisaria, como siempre, escasa de paciencia.

-Es imposible – sentenció Natsuki – No llevaba ningún tipo de documentación y-

-No la tenía, pero nos la han dado – dijo Mai, con una sonrisa – Su hermana está aquí.

* * *

De nuevo en aquella sala fría y escalofriante, la sala de interrogatorios.

La comisaria María se encontraba sentada en uno de los extremos de la mesa, frente a la que iba a ser interrogada.

La joven agente, Natsuki Kuga, estaba de pié, con sus brazos cruzados, escaneando con sus ojos verdes al centro de atención de la sala.

-Su nombre es Mikoto Kanzaki, ¿estoy en lo cierto? – preguntó la Miss, su rostro serio y profesional.

Kanzaki se limitó a asentir con un ligero gesto de su cabeza. Sus ojos color miel, rojos por las lágrimas, querían esquivar cualquier contacto con los de las dos policías de la sala. De pelo corto y oscuro, éste iba acompañado por dos trenzas finas. Vestía con una parca con capucha de color morado, unos vaqueros y unas deportivas blancas con motivos morados, del mismo tono que el de la parca.

Había llegado a la comisaría llorando, muy angustiada por la muerte de su hermano. Sin dar mayores explicaciones, había pedido hablar con quien llevase el caso donde se había visto involucrado su hermano, y dijo estar dispuesta someterse a un interrogatorio.

-¿Puede volvernos a repetir el nombre de su hermano, Kanzaki – san? – preguntó la Miss, quien echó un rápido vistazo a la grabadora del centro de la mesa, para comprobar que estaba encendida.

La pregunta pareció partir en dos a Mikoto, pues Natsuki pudo ver cómo nuevas lágrimas surgían de los ojos de la chica, que miraba a un punto incierto de la mesa. El dolor pareció paralizarla en un intervalo de unos pocos segundos.

-Reito… Reito Kanzaki – dijo la chica, que según sus datos, todavía no había cumplido los dieciocho años.

-¿Sabía de las intenciones de su hermano, Kanzaki – san? – preguntó de nuevo la comisaria.

La voz de Mikoto pareció quebrarse en este punto. Después de levantar el rostro para mirar a la Miss, finalmente contestó

-No, comisaria – Una nueva lágrima nacía de sus ojos color miel.

-¿Y no sabe qué pudo incitar a su hermano a hacer algo así?- indagó Miss María.

La respuesta de Mikoto fue la misma

-No, comisaria.

La Miss lanzó un suspiro de derrota en este punto. La agente Kuga, mientras tanto, miraba cada uno de los gestos de la adolescente. "Acaba de perder a su hermano, esto es demasiado cruel…" Natsuki sintió como el sentimiento de la compasión la inundaba, y no pudo evitar dedicar en aquel instante una mirada de comprensión y tristeza a Mikoto, aunque ésta no lo notara.

A punto estuvo la Miss de coger la grabadora para apagarla, cuando el movimiento de su mano se detuvo al escuchar de nuevo hablar a Mikoto

-Pero… - dijo. Su voz quebrada dio a Natsuki un vuelco en el corazón – sospechaba que… Mi hermano se-se comportaba de-de forma muy extraña –ciertos sollozos fueron los culpables de que su frase se viese cortada.

-¿A qué se refiere, Kanzaki – san? – La agente Kuga le habló por primera vez, intentando volcar en su frase un tono de amabilidad.

Mikoto la miró directamente a los ojos, y Natsuki creyó ver algo extraño en ellos. Un sentimiento que no llegó a identificar, ya que la chica bajó la vista. "¿Sabrá que fui yo quien mató a su hermano?" Ese pensamiento le produjo un escalofrío.

Matar… era algo que Natsuki todavía no podía creer. Normalmente eran los policías más experimentados los que se encargaban de misiones más peligrosas, donde existía el riesgo de que tuviesen que disparar o incluso matar. La agente Kuga no llevaba ni un año trabajando como policía, y ya había causado una muerte. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Mikoto continuó hablando.

-Hace un par de meses, comenzó a recibir llamadas de teléfono. Co…Constantemente – parpadeó varias veces, como si hiciese un esfuerzo por buscar en su memoria – Una vez le pregunté si ocurría algo, algo sobre la universidad… ¿Mi hermano estaba estudiando en la universidad, saben?

Su voz temblaba, sus lágrimas ya eran incontrolables. Natsuki sentía su alma partirse. Un policía debe ser serio y profesional, sin sentimentalismos, sin ideas ni opiniones de nada. "Dejar de ser humano, para convertirse en un depredador de pruebas y conjeturas…"

-Terminaba la carrera este año… iba a ser médico – Natsuki sabía que necesitaba desahogarse, así que permitió que los sollozos la dominasen durante algunos minutos.

La joven agente miró a la comisaria, quien asintió en su dirección, indicándole que la dejase llorar. Sus ojos también mostraban compasión hacia la muchacha, pero apenas un esbozo de lo que manifestaban los de la adolescente. La edad ya había conseguido hacerla impasible. Ya era depredadora.

-Continúe, Kanzaki – san, por favor – dijo la comisaria, cuando vio que los sollozos cesaban

-Eh… le pregunté si era algo de la universidad – repitió, reteniendo el llanto – y … y me dijo que no era asunto mío – su voz se quebraba otra vez – Para mí… el que mi hermano me hablase de aquella manera no encajaba – comenzó entonces a secarse las lágrimas – hace dos días, escuché cómo salía de noche, en plena madrugada.

Mikoto miró un momento a la comisaria, quien le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que continuase.

-Me vestí rápidamente y salí corriendo tras él. Iba en moto, así que tuve que correr mucho…

Natsuki quedó perpleja. "¿Corriendo tras una moto?"

-Sé que parece una locura – aclaró Mikoto, al ver la expresión de Natsuki – pero así es. De todas formas, no fue demasiado lejos, y el ruido del motor es muy fuerte, así que aunque lo perdí en un par de esquinas, conseguí encontrarles – dijo con la voz medio ahogada por el llanto contenido.

Kuga asintió en ese punto. Era cierto que el ruido de aquel motor era infernal. "Nada que ver con mi silenciosa y_ sexy_ Dukati" Esto le produjo una media sonrisa, que tuvo cuidado de ocultar.

-¿Encontrarles? – preguntó curiosa la comisaria.

-Sí… él y un hombre – dijo Mikoto – bueno… podrán verlo ustedes mismas.

Y entonces Mikoto sacaba su móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros ante la atónita mirada de las policías. Tras unos segundos tecleteando el aparato, mostraba a las agentes una foto en la pantalla del móvil. Se trataba de un i-pod, por lo que la imagen tenía la calidad suficiene como para verla de forma decente.

Parecía haber sido tomada a cierta distancia. Los dos individuos que aparecían se encontraban bajo una farola. Ambos se encontraban frente a frente. Kanzaki, alto y moreno, recibía una mochila por parte del otro hombre. Vestían de forma casual ambos, vaqueros y camisetas.

-¿Pudiste hacer más fotos, Kanzaki – san? – Natsuki decidió prescindir de la _extrema_ cortesía que habían utilizado hasta entonces, y comenzó a tratarla de "tú".

-Pueden llamarme Mikoto – dijo, un poco seca. Aunque el dolor parecía haberla dejado, al menos durante algunos minutos – y sí, tengo más fotos, dos más.

Dicho esto, mostró la siguiente. Esta vez, Kanzaki parecía mantener abierta la mochila, sujetando en su mano libre un manojo de billetes.

"Así que ese es el dinero que recibió a cambio…" pensó la joven morena.

Natsuki seguía sin reconocer al otro hombre. Parecía mucho más corpulento que Kanzaki, y tenía la cabeza rapada. Pero la joven agente no conseguía encontrar algo realmente distintivo en el aspecto de aquel hombre. Y su rostro no figuraba de manera clara.

-¿Puede mostrarnos la otra foto, Mikoto?- preguntó la comisaria, quien también se había levantado de su asiento para llegar al de Mikoto y así ver las fotos. Había obedecido a la adolescente en cuanto a que la llamasen por su nombre, pero continuaba utilizando el "usted". Natsuki sonrió para sí al observar este detalle.

Y mostró la última foto. Kanzaki aparecía con la mochila al hombro, mientras el otro hombre, de espaldas, parecía saludar con la mano. Se despedían.

La comisaria bufó desilusionada e irritada.

-Nada… no sabemos quién es quien le entrega el dinero a tu hermano, ni si ése es el verdadero asesino, ni si alguien lo ha enviado allí para que hiciese ese trabajo por otros….

-¡Espere! – dijo la agente Kuga, silenciando a la Miss con un gesto de su mano, todavía mirando atentamente la fotografía – Mikoto, ¿puedes ponerle el zoom?

-¿En qué dirección? – sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas indicaban sorpresa

-En la del hombre que está de espaldas, apunta hacia su nuca.

Kanzaki obedeció. Una vez aplicado el zoom, mostró de nuevo la foto a Natsuki, cuyos ojos desbordaban las señales del triunfo

-Fíjese en esto comisaria…

La Miss miró curiosa hacia el punto de la foto donde señalaba Natsuki.

-¿Ve esta mancha oscurecida de aquí?, ¡Es un tatuaje!

Claramente, en el cuello del hombre rapado, había una mancha negra con una forma determinada. Se trataba de una letra china, justo donde comenzaba la espalda del tipo.

-Tenemos que imprimir estas fotos, Kanzaki – san – le informó triunfante la comisaria. Sus ojos brillaban de forma especial, del modo que lo hacían cuando por fin las cosas parecían encontrar un cauce – Nos ha sido de gran ayuda. Muchas gracias por su colaboración – en aquel instante la formalidad y la seriedad regresaron a ella.

-Sí – corroboró Natsuki – al menos tenemos una pista de alguien relacionado con todo esto – "Uno que no está muerto, y que no es un completo idiota", pensó Natsuki al recordar a Tate. "Y hablando de Tate…" – Deberíamos interrogar a Mishima de nuevo, para preguntarle sobre este hombre. Quizás fue el mismo que le entregó el dinero – Dijo la agente, avanzando hacia la puerta.

Al agarrar el pomo de la puerta para salir, ésta se abrió de golpe y una pelirroja terminó en el suelo sobre una petrificada Natsuki.

-¡TOKIHA!

-Ah… ¡ah!, ¡lo siento, Natsuki! – se disculpó la chica, toda enrojecida, mientras se incorporaba de nuevo, y al mismo tiempo la comisaria ponía los ojos en blanco.

Mikoto, observando la escena, se atrevió incluso a sonreír.

-Dis-discúlpenme, pero me han pedido que les diga que pueden ir a ver el cadáver. Está en la sala de autopsias.

-Bien… gracias Tokiha. Y otra cosa – dijo la comisaria mientras Natsuki se quitaba las arrugas de la camisa con fastidio tras levantarse del suelo – necesitamos interrogar a Mishima otra vez, hemos encontrado algo que queremos que vea.

Después de un momento, la pelirroja asintió

-Cuide de Kanzaki – san – le dijo la Miss, antes de abandonar la sala tras una malhumorada Natsuki, mientras la pelirroja le dedicaba una sonrisa de disculpa.

* * *

Todas las camillas de la sala de autopsias se encontraban vacías, excepto la más cercana a la puerta, que sustentaba el cuerpo de Reito Kanzaki, boca arriba, y todavía vestido.

-Lo acaban de trasladar a la sala – Informó una mujer al fondo de la misma, con una bata blanca y su pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta – nos pidieron que no lo tocásemos hasta que no lo examinaseis – finalizó al acercarse con una sonrisa.

-Hola Youko – saludó la comisaria, sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo.

-Buenas tardes – dijo la joven agente, mientras se acercaba para observar el rostro de aquel muchacho sin vida.

La luces de la sala estaban encendidas. Ya se hacía de noche.

"Sin duda es hermano de Mikoto. El parecido es admirable. Recuerdo sus ojos… eran del mismo color que el de la chica…" Reflexionó la joven, mientras observaba los párpados de Kanzaki, cerrados para siempre.

De pronto, al observar por segunda vez el cuerpo sin vida del muchacho sintió una terrible angustia inundándole el pecho. El peso de la consciencia de haber manchado sus manos de sangre cayó sobre ella. Era algo que no había sentido nunca. Y no le gustaba.

-Kuga – Natsuki sintió que la comisaria le hablaba desde la lejanía, aunque solo las separaba un par de pasos - ¡Kuga!

-Si… ¡¿Sí?! – Contestó. La comisaria se había situado frente a ella, y la miraba directamente a los ojos. Youko mientras parecía ocupada con los ficheros de una de las estanterías del fondo de la sala.

-No te preocupes – la joven estaba en shock "¿Acaba de lamarme de "tú"?" - ¿Nunca habías tenido que disparar a nadie, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Natsuki se ensombreció. Sentía incluso ganas de llorar. "Le he quitado la vida a un muchacho joven, con toda la vida por delante. Qué demonios he hecho…"

Oyó cómo la comisaria suspiraba frente a ella, y sintió una mano sobre su hombro, que consiguió reconfortarla un poco.

-Era él… o tú y Fujino. Míralo de esa forma. Es él quien aceptó el dinero a cambio de dar muerte a alguien inocente.

"Esos ojos no tienen nada de inocente, aunque ella no lo muestre. Sé que escondes algo, Fujino…" pensó de pronto Natsuki, al recordar aquellos bellísimos ojos color rubí… "¿Bellísimos?, ¡demonios!"

La joven agente asintió ante las palabras de la Miss, sintiéndose algo mejor. "Tiene razón"

-En fin… - dijo la Miss en otro suspiro – ya han examinado toda su ropa, Tokiha ha dejado aquí el informe – dijo, al entregárselo a Natsuki.

-…Nada – concluyó la joven agente. Estaba un poco más calmada que antes. Tenía que olvidar aquel incidente y concentrarse en el caso – no hay nada – un suspiro – supongo que lo único que podemos hacer es ensañarle esas fotos a Mishima y que nos de su opinión – y le devolvía el informe a Youko, quien había vuelto con el fichero en las manos.

Entonces la morena de ojos verdes reparó en algo. Las botas negras de Kanzaki estaban llenas de barro. "¿Barro?, esto me suena de algo…" Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Miss María.

-Aún no le he dicho lo que vamos a hacer, Kuga – "Otra vez el usted…"

-¡Ah!, sí es cierto… - recordó Natsuki

-Lo que voy a pedirle es delicado, y seguramente el papel más importante que hay que desempeñar en un caso como este, tratándose de la seguridad de una persona tan importante como Shizuru Fujino, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta – sus ojos brillaban de manera especial, volcando toda su confianza en la confundida mirada de Natsuki.

"¿Seguridad…?"

-Quiero pedirle – continuó la Miss – que sea la protectora de Shizuru Fujino

Los ojos de Natsuki parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, y su boca entreabierta daba el paso a una clara expresión de "Ni hablar"

-¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

Je... No me mateis.

Sí, lo sé, he tardado muchisimo, pero las cosas se me han complicado esta semana, no ha sido facil encontrar tiempo para escribir, **¡lo siento mucho!**

Este capitulo no tiene mucho movimiento, lo se, pero es necesario para crear la trama. Espero que el siguiente os resulte más interesante.

Supongo que el quinto lo publicaré algun dia de la semana que viene. Me gustaria seguir vuestros conjesos y escribir capitulos mucho mas largos, jeje, veremos si lo consigo a la proxima

¡Esto sigue avanzando!, mas personajes que han aparecido, y mas que quiero que aparezcan.

y por favor, **COMENTAD!!** quiero saber lo que pensais de todo esto, =) un beso!


	5. Chapter 5

**Done!! **Aqui tenemos el cap 5.... muy tarde... lo se...

Muchas gracias por los reviews!! realmente me animan a seguir cn el fic =)=)=)

estoy segura de que a partir de este cap las cosas se van a poner mas interesantes ^^

**disfrutadlo!! - eso espero ;)**

**

* * *

****Capítulo 5**

- Venga, Natsuki, ¡no es para tanto! – la pelirroja había estado intentando animar a la joven de ojos verdes durante más de media hora, mientras al mismo tiempo prestaba atención, _más o menos_, a la carretera.

-Déjalo, Mai… Esto va a ser horrible – contestó la agente Kuga desde el asiento del copiloto.

Al fin llamaba por su nombre a aquella molestia con pelo rojo, quien en aquel momento la llevaba en uno de los coches policiales hacia el domicilio de Shizuru Fujino, quien, en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, había sido obligada a trasladarse a otro inmueble, mucho más vigilado y… seguro al parecer. Y todo ello bajo la constante vigilancia de tres agentes de policía. Aunque aquello terminaría cuando Natsuki se dispusiera a _"velar por la seguridad de Shizuru Fujino, hasta que toda aquella masacre terminase"_, tal y como le había encomendado la comisaria María, una misión de _"suprema importancia y responsabilidad, de cuyo cargo debería sentirse orgullosa al ser alguien tan joven"_. "¡ja!", pensaba Natsuki al recordar las palabras de la Miss, a quien imaginaba en su mente siendo atropellada por varios trenes.

"Demonios… ¿por qué yo?. No puedo… después de lo que pasó, de aquel encuentro tan brusco… de aquellos ojos llorando… realmente eran- ¡CALLATE!" se reprendió. Sacudió la cabeza mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el asiento, lo cual provocó que Mai produjese un fuerte volantazo que casi las manda a la cuneta.

-¡Natsuki, me has asustado! – le dijo, muy agitada. Respiró hondo y continuó mirando hacia delante. – Mira… no entiendo por qué crees que ella es… es…

-¿Extraña?, ¿Muy, pero que muy extraña? ¡Lo es! – gritó la morena – tiene algo, no se… - Natsuki intentaba explicarse. Evidentemente sus esfuerzos eran vanos. Mai cada vez parecía entender menos. Finalmente se rindió – Ah… no sé qué es… pero tiene algo que no me gusta, y no es por alardear de nada, pero no suelo equivocarme con la gente – Se cruzó de brazos y continuó hablando mientras miraba por la ventanilla – Alguien con tanto poder, tanto dinero… . Y sin embargo parece tan serena… como si no le importase nada… ni nadie – añadió, mostrando más enfado en su voz – Parece fría y distante, como si su mente estuviese maquinando algo continuamente… . Sus ojos – dijo de repente, como si sintiese la necesidad de hablar de aquella parte en particular. Al recordarlo, su pecho se le encogió, _por tercera vez _"¡Maldita sea!" – son tan extraños… como si escondiesen algo – Se rascó la nuca en señal de reflexión, mientras Mai conducía en silencio.

-Veo que te has fijado en muchas cosas, Natsuki – dijo Mai con una sonrisita, pillando a la morena por sorpresa.

-No digas tonterías… - balbuceó, mientras un rubor coloreaba sus mejillas. Por suerte para ella, se encontraba mirando hacia la ventanilla, por lo que la pelirroja no lo notó.

-En fin… - dijo Mai, tras lanzar un suspiro de derrota – tendrás que hacerte a ello. Recuerda lo que te ha dicho la comisaria sobre-

-¿Ir pegada a ella _todo_ el día?, ¡SÍ!, ¡lo he oído unas cinco veces! – la joven agente estaba desesperada. "Y todavía no he empezado…" se decía.

¿Qué era aquello que le impedía sentirse tranquila junto a Fujino? Quizás el hecho de encontrarse al lado de alguien a quien claramente querían matar, sin importar a quién se llevasen por delante.

No… . ¿Miedo a la muerte? Natsuki nunca pensó demasiado en ese tipo de "detalles" a la hora de trabajar como policía. Era un riesgo más… pero ¿acaso un profesor, por ejemplo, estaba seguro de no ser aplastado por una pizarra?, o un bibliotecario de ser arrollado por un carrito lleno de pesadas enciclopedias…?

"Bueno, quizás sea verdad que las posibilidades de morir en esos casos sean mucho menores…" Reconoció Natsuki en su silencioso diálogo interior.

-Ya estamos, agente Kuga – bromeó la pelirroja señalando hacia delante con un gesto de su cabeza, obteniendo como respuesta un bufido de la morena.

A penas eran las ocho de la mañana. Se suponía que aquél día, lunes, tenía que comenzar con sus labores de protección. El fin de semana, Shizuru Fujino había obtenido su seguridad por parte de tres agentes de policía, tras el accidente del viernes con Kanzaki.

La agente Kuga tendría que estar junto a ella durante todo el día, atenta a cada minuto al lado de la castaña de ojos color rubí. "Ojos color rubí… ¡Arg!"

El sol salía perezoso por el horizonte, mientras el coche conducido por la pelirroja entraba en una calle muy larga, con apenas unas diez casas, cinco a cada lado.

Éstas no tenían nada que ver con las que se podían ver en la cámara de seguridad donde Tate hizo su aparición.

Eran mucho más pequeñas, con un jardincito. La calle poseía farolas a ambos lados, que apenas comenzaban a apagarse ante la aparición de la luz del sol.

-Vaya, supongo que se han tomado en serio lo de la discreción, ¿verdad? – dijo la pelirroja, observando las casitas, conduciendo despacio para que pudiesen observar mejor la calle.

A pesar de ser mucho más humildes que las otras, no dejaban de ser como casitas de muñecas. Y aunque a Natsuki no solían entusiasmarle este tipo de cosas, llegó a pensar que eran… bonitas. "Supongo que eso no puedo negarlo…"

Aparcaron junto a la última de las casitas de la calle, cuyo jardín quedaba adornado con flores rojas en los altos arbustos y la verja de la entrada. La fachada estaba pintada de blanco, y su base estaba formada por piedra gris. La puerta era grande, de madrera, con un marco también formado por sillares de piedra irregulares. Las ventanas de la fachada, dos en total, tenían cortinas de un color claro y transparente, y en aquel momento se hallaban abiertas. Un ligero soplo de viento las movió por un instante, como si quisieran esconder una presencia en el mismo aire.

El lugar, poco habitado y silencioso como se les presentó aquella mañana, inspiraba paz.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con las maletas? – preguntó la pelirroja.

Debían de llevar ya un largo rato observando la casa desde el coche.

-¿Eh…? No, no hace falta – respondió Natsuki, saliendo de su trance, y recordando el por qué estaba allí.

_Las maletas… sí, claro. _Esa era otra de las condiciones. Velar por la seguridad de Shizuru Fujino significaba estar todo el día a su lado y alerta… y por lo tanto, eso no sería posible si no compartían domicilio.

Con una desgana propia de la rebeldía Kuga, la joven agente descendió del coche y agarró su maleta de un mediano tamaño. No había empaquetado demasiadas cosas. De todas formas, esperaba resolver el caso lo antes posible, sin soportar demasiado la idea de ir encadenado a alguien todo el día. Agarró su pequeño equipaje y se plantó en la puerta de la casa, intentando grabar todos sus detalles de un solo vistazo

-Bueno , Natsuki, aquí nos despedimos – dijo Mai con una sonrisa de ánimo desde el coche - ¡Mucha suerte!

Kuga observó cómo el coche se perdía tras una esquina al final de la calle, y dirigió de nuevo la vista a la fachada. Tomó aire profundamente. Sin saber por qué, le faltaba el oxígeno sólo de pensar que aquella extraña se encontraba tras la puerta.

Avanzó unos pasos hacia la verja, y la abrió con cautela, provocando un ligero chirrido. La cruzarla, avanzó un poco más, hasta llegar frente a la puerta de madera. Antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de tocar el timbre, ésta se abrió con brusquedad y entonces…

* * *

- ¡Eres increíble, Shizuru! – una _muy_ malhumorada joven de largo pelo rubio hablaba con un tono irritante y duro. Su flequillo recto temblaba sobre su frente, tensa por el enfado que sin duda la agitaba en aquel momento - ¡Tú sola! ¡_Sola_!, ¡después de todo lo que ha pasado…!

Haruka respiraba con dificultad, la adrenalina la estaba matando.

-Ara, Haruka… - dijo Shizuru, ataviada con una bata de noche oscura, que mostraba sus largas piernas, mientras permanecía apoyada contra la encimera de la cocina, té en la mano, y la tranquilidad siempre habitante en sus ojos rojos, acompañada esta vez por un deje de regocijo. "Realmente siempre se preocupa por mi…" – Tal vez fui un poco descuidada… . Perdóname - Ya era la séptima vez que hablaban del tema… ¿No podían dejarlo correr de una vez?

Mostrando la castaña una exagerada expresión de arrepentimiento, Haruka pareció calmarse. Dirigió la mirada a la ventana. Ya estaba amaneciendo, y la cocina se veía poco a poco iluminada por reflejos dorados, al igual que el cabello castaño de Shizuru.

Tras tomar un sorbo más de té, la castaña volvió a mirar a Haruka con su habitual serenidad.

-¿Ya se han ido los policías?

-Hace diez minutos.

La castaña asintió, regresando a su vaso de té.

-Gracias por quedarte de todas formas, Haruka – dijo Shizuru, pillando a la mujer que tenía en frente por sorpresa, provocando que esta diese un respingo y que la sorpresa se abriese camino en sus ojos. Shizuru sonrió – Necesitaba una amiga, gracias.

-No hay nada que agradecer, no seas ridícula – respondió Haruka, orgullosa, dejando que una sonrisa tomase forma en sus labios – De todas formas… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Anoche no me diste muchos detalles.

-Ara – la sonrisa todavía no abandonaba su boca, aunque sí se apagó un poco – perdóname, Haruka… supongo que estaba demasiado… sobrecogida todavía – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar el episodio de aquel viernes pasado.

Las imágenes de aquel hombre disfrazado, a punto de acabar con ella… con _ellas_

"Y esos ojos verdes tan penetrantes… mirándome con tanta… ¿preocupación?"

La joven castaña sonrió un poco al recordarlo, y creyó sentir cómo un ligero rubor tomaba posesión de sus mejillas.

Se sentía cansada. _Muy_ cansada. A penas había dormido durante el fin de semana. Las pesadillas azotaban su descanso hora tras hora, se despertada empapada en sudores fríos. Tenía la sensación de que unas manos le agarraban el cuello y la empujaban hacia el colchón.

Luego llegaban los dolores de cabeza, la mañana fría, y el puro cansancio. "Durante dos noches seguidas…"

-¿Y bien? – preguntó impaciente Haruka, tomando asiento en la mesa de la cocina, donde ambas se encontraban. La gran ventana cortinada les proporcionaba las primeras luces de la mañana. - ¿Qué te ha dicho la policía? ¿Cómo van a protegerte de… de cualquier cosa? – maquinó Haruka, sin saber cómo llamar al desastre que parecía haberse arremolinado alrededor de la castaña.

-La comisaria María me llamó esta mañana – dijo, mientras se dirigía al fregadero para dejar su taza de té, ya vacía – me aseguró que tendría a su mejor agente a mi entera disposición – continuó Shizuru, con una sonrisita de regocijo en sus labios.

-¡Ja! – respondió Haruka con un gesto de su mano, mirando en otra dirección - ¿Una especie de agente secreto que te seguirá a todas partes? – la castaña asintió, mientras miraba hacia la ventana, ajustándose la bata. Hacía frío – Qué idiotez, ¡eso no servirá de nada, Shizuru!...

-Tendrá que vivir aquí conmigo – siguió la joven de ojos carmesí – rondas nocturnas, montar guardias… oh, y creo que se infiltrará en la empresa – esto último captó la atención de su amiga – como una compañera más de trabajo, para no levantar sospechas…

-¿Qué sospechas? ¡¿Qué más da que se sepa que estás protegida, _mientras sí lo estés_?!

-Haruka… - ésta se estremeció al oir su nombre en aquel profundo acento – no podemos levantar sospechas porque tenemos que averiguar quién está detrás de todo esto – al comprender, Haruka volvió a sentarse (se había levantado ligeramente al gritar), con sus mejillas algo coloradas al darse cuenta de aquella obviedad. Shizuru le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, a lo que la rubia respondió con un tímido asentimiento de su cabeza.

-Y… - continuó la rubia, todavía con un rubor en sus mejillas, cruzando los brazos y situándolos sobre la mesa de la cocina - ¿Conoces a ese agente?

-No, pero la comisaria María me dijo que era uno de los mejores, si no el mejor, así que… presumo que será un señor no muy joven, experimentado y muy aburrido – dijo Shizuru, dirigiendo una pequeña sonrisa burlona a Haruka

Ésta rió con ganas. De repente, la rubia frenó en seco su carcajada. Shizuru la miró expectante

-Haruka, ¿qué…?

-¡Shhh! – la silenció su amiga de ojos violeta – he oído cómo un coche aparcaba fuera.

La castaña la miró divertida, al ver a Haruka tan preocupada.

-Ara, debe ser ese agente, Haruka…

-¡Tú qué sabes, bubuzuke! – susurró la rubia – no podemos fiarnos. ¿Y si ocurre lo mismo que en el aparcamiento de la comisaría?

Y decidida, se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, cercana a la salida de la cocina, en el primer piso, mientras Shizuru la seguía, con una sonrisita en los labios, segura de que no había peligro alguno. "Haruka puede ser muy terca a veces…" se recordó a sí misma.

Cerca de la puerta había un paragüero con un único paraguas negro. La rubia lo agarró ante la atónita mirada de la joven de ojos carmesí. "Se lo ha tomado enserio" se dijo, haciendo que esa sonrisita se agrandase todavía más, mientras observaba la espalda de su amiga, avanzando con cautela hacia la puerta de entrada, con el paraguas a modo de bate de béisbol.

-Haruka, no creo que sea nece-

-¡Shhh! – dijo una vez más, cortando a la castaña, la cual decidió rendirse y esperar a que Haruka quedase satisfecha con sus intentos de protegerla.

Definitivamente afuera se oían voces. Tras unos segundos, el ruido del motor de un coche arrancaba, para después volverse a desvanecer. Oyeron cómo unos pasos inseguros se acercaban a la verja. Se abría. Los pasos avanzaban un poco más…

Y entonces, con un rápido movimiento de su mano libre, Haruka abrió la puerta y asestó el golpe.

-¡AH!

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Shizuru tuvo que parpadear varias veces para darse cuenta de la escena que se presentaba frente a ella.

En el suelo, rascándose la parte superior de la cabeza, y con una furia que podía olerse a kilómetros, se hallaba Haruka, de rodillas, mirando a la figura femenina que se situaba frente a ella.

"Ara… eso sí que ha sido… inesperado" pensó Shizuru, al ver a una tremendamente sexy joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes mirando hacia Haruka, en una mezcla de sorpresa y resolución, mientras, y esto era lo más sorprendente, sujetaba una pistola en su mano derecha apuntando directamente a Haruka, y en la izquierda el paraguas negro, con una forma un poco rara. Lo había partido.

Sin embargo, la castaña no malgastó mucho tiempo en estos detalles, sino más bien, en la propia agente Natsuki Kuga, vestida, esta vez, con ropa de calle. _Más o menos_.

Zapatos con algo de tacón, azules oscuro. Pantalones vaqueros también oscuros, que interrumpían la tela por debajo de la rodilla, y que terminaban sobre "Ara" una espeluznantemente sexy y ligeramente curvada cintura. Seguía la parte de arriba, una camisa de media manga blanca, algo escotada "Ara".

Y finamente, sin recuperarse todavía del shock, descubrió su cuello ligeramente tenso, su pequeña barbilla de muñeca, sus "Ara…" labios ligeramente gruesos, entreabiertos. En aquel momento estaba respirando con dificultad. Y entonces…

-¡¿Fu-Fujino-san?! – preguntaron los labios de aquella boca jadeante, su voz áspera y, por supuesto "Ara…" _sexy_. Miraba todavía descompuesta a una rabiosa Haruka en el suelo, incapaz de decir nada.

Y al final, Shizuru se encontró con sus ojos verdes, muy abiertos, en shock, que miraban detenidamente a su amiga de ojos violeta. De ellos no supo salir. "ARA"

-¿Quién es ella, Fujino – san? – preguntó de nuevo Natsuki, quien no se recuperaba del susto todavía. "¡Acabo de entrar y mira con qué me encuentro! Esto no es una buena señal". Seguía mirando fijamente la figura de Haruka arrodillada en el suelo, la cual dirigía periódicas miradas a la pistola, a Natsuki, y en último lugar, al paraguas roto.

La castaña se obligó a recuperar la compostura interiormente, pues su exterior se mantenía tan sereno como siempre. Su máscara correctamente colocada.

-Ara – comenzó, con su dulce acento, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos verdes – no te preocupes… ¿Natsuki? – recordaba su nombre, ¿cómo no recordarlo? Además de lo gua-además de haberla conocido hace poco, le había salvado la vida.

Ésta se estremeció al escuchar cómo pronunciaba su nombre. "¿Lo recuerda?" Ésta asintió, indicándole que _ese_ era su nombre, y en señal para que continuase.

-No es ningún peligro, Natsuki – respondió casi riendo, captando al fin su mirada, sin abandonar nunca sus ojos verdes, una sonrisa en su rostro. Por vez primera, el verde y el carmesí se encontraron intensamente. Por alguna razón, se forzaba a mirarla a los ojos, algo que no hacía muy a menudo con la gente de su alrededor – es una amiga, y compañera de trabajo. Puedes bajar el arma.

Insegura todavía, la morena bajó poco a poco la pistola, guardándola finalmente en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

-¡¿Y qué demonios pretendías hacer son esto!? – gritó Natsuki a Haruka, cambiando completamente el tono de su voz. Uno que muy pocos se atreverían a contradecir, excepto claro, Haruka.

-¡¿Qué pretendías tú, caminando sigilosamente de esa manera ahí fuera?! – chilló la rubia, fuera de sus casillas, levantándose – Además, ¡¿quién demonios eres tú?! – gritó de nuevo, apuntando a Natsuki con el dedo. Seguían en la puerta de entrada.

-Natsuki Kuga – bramó Natsuki, lo más grave posible. "¿Quién se ha creído esta histérica que es?" – la _protectora_ de Shizuru Fujino

"Ara…"

* * *

Vale, se que es la segunda vez que os lo pido, pero, **no me mateis =)**

ya se, ya se, prometi capitulos mas largos, pero creo q esta es la longitod que prefiero para el desarrollo la historia, por lo menos de momento... lol Aun asi perdonadme!!

Siento muchisimo la tardanza, de verdad!

Intentare subir un capitulo cada semana, repito, _**lo intentare**_

Sigo queriendo saber vuestra opinion sobre el fic, que os esta pareciendo... ¿aburrido? ¿interesante? ¿qereis mandarme a cualquier lugar menos a un ordenador para no escribir mas? lol

Y COMO SIEMPRE LOS **REVIEWS** ESTAN **MUY MUY BIEN RECIBIDOS** =)!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-Natsuki Kuga – bramó Natsuki, lo más grave posible. "¿Quién se ha creído esta histérica que es?" – la _protectora_ de Shizuru Fujino.

Se hizo silencio. Natsuki miraba todavía fijamente a Haruka, quien al escuchar la última frase de la morena, había quedado petrificada, con la furia pintada en su rostro, mientras poco a poco, el color rojo iba tomando posesión de sus mejillas de forma salvaje.

Shizuru no distaba mucho de Haruka en cuanto haberse quedado petrificada. Ella no esperaba, ni mucho menos, que Natsuki Kuga fuese a ser su protectora. Había imagiado algo tan diferente que no conseguía salir de su trance, y todavía miraba a la joven morena silenciosamente de arriba abajo. Recordó entonces aquella escena, viéndose a ella misma tras la espalda de la morena temiendo su final. Y también cuando la abrazó sin pensar tras el disparo. Aunque no era la primera vez que recordaba aquellas escenas. Ahora que veía a su salvadora nítidamente frente a ella, no pudo evitar sentir... ¿sentir qué?

-Natsuki… – pronunció Shizuru a medio suspiro, sin percatarse de que lo decía en voz alta. Al darse cuenta, decidió continuar con alguna frase. La maestra del disimulo habló otra vez – No te esperábamos, debo decir que Haruka y yo imaginábamos a una persona totalmente distinta – rió Shizuru suavemente.

-¡Espera, Shizuru! – gritó Haruka, sin haberse movido del sitio. Sus mejillas habían perdido _algo_ de su intenso color rojo. Obteniendo una mirada de incomprensión de la castaña, la rubia de ojos violetas volvió a apuntar a Natsuki con el dedo - ¡¿Cómo vas a explicar esto!? – dijo, señalando el paraguas - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme así, y a apuntarme con una pistola?!

Natsuki estaba rebotada por la acusación que acababa de recibir, y por supuesto, no pensaba quedarse callada

-¡¿A qué idiota se le ocurre abrir la puerta de esa manera, e intentado golpear al primero que se le ponga por delante, con ÉSTO?! – respondió ella, agitando el paraguas delante de la cara de Haruka. Las mejillas de Natsuki también se tiñeron de rojo, pero por el enfado

"Tan niña por fuera" observó Shizuru, mirando hacia el rostro de la morena, su actitud de niña enfadada y molesta "Y tan seria y madura cuando habla… qué lindo" pensó, al recordar por unos segundos su encuentro en la comisaría. Procuró ocultar la sonrisa que luchaba por mostrarse.

-¡¡Con todo lo que ha pasado – continuó Haruka, chillando, claro – y tú caminando tan sospechosamente allí afuera!! ¡¡No podíamos arriesgarnos!!

-¡¿Y tu cabeza hueca no tuvo la genial idea de comprobar primero _quién_ era?! – gritó Natsuki, señalando hacia la mirilla de la puerta.

En este punto, la rubia enmudeció "Mierda". Ante su reacción, Natsuki le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa y triunfal.

-Ara… mejor entramos dentro, con la puerta abierta entra el frío, y podría agarrar un catarro – dijo Shizuru con una sonrisita.

-¿Un cata…? Oh - La joven agente había estado tan pendiente de Haruka todo ese tiempo que cuando dirigió la vista por primera vez al atuendo de Shizuru, parpadeó bruscamente.

La joven morena tragó saliva con dificultad, mientras observaba a aquella belleza inusual, vestida con una bata de noche _demasiado_ corta. Al percatarse de que la miraba descaradamente, el rubor que sus mejillas habían tenido por su enfado, regresaban con mucha más fuerza, y su mirada, esta vez tímida, se dirigió a los carmesí de Shizuru.

En aquel momento, el pecho de la castaña dio un salto, una sensación casi notable en su rostro, aunque quedó oculto inmediatamente por la máscara de la joven "Oh… ¿Soy yo, o es tremendamente hermosa cuando se sonroja?... Ara Shizuru, control"

La morena sintió su propio pecho encogerse. "¡Ah…!" gritó su interior, al mirar aquellos ojos rojos brillantes, un brillo que Natsuki no supo identificar "¿Qué demonios me pasa?"

Recobrando su serenidad profunda, Shizuru vistió su boca con una cordial sonrisa y recordó que les había dicho a Haruka y Natsuki que entrasen dentro.

Repitiendo que pasasen, Haruka lanzó una última mirada de desafío a Natsuki, la cual fue respondida con un bufido. Cerró la puerta de la calle tras de sí y las siguió hasta la cocina.

* * *

- Así que… - dijo la irritante voz de la rubia de ojos violetas, la cual había cambiado ya su vestimenta de calle (vaqueros y camiseta) con su ropa de trabajo, similar a la que había llevado Shizuru aquel día en la comisaría, con una camisa y una falda recta verde oliva, con unos zapatos planos negros. Brazos cruzados sobre la mesa de la cocina – _tú_ vas a ser su protectora…

A Natsuki no le gustó nada el tono de ese "tú". ¿Dudaba de su eficacia? Pues se aseguraría de que cambiara de opinión.

Apoyada en la encimera de la cocina y _también_ con los brazos cruzados, ella igualmente se había cambiado después que Shizuru se disculpase para abandonar la sala y cambiarse. Había optado por una falda recta, muy parecida a la que vio que llevaba Shizuru, y una camisa de media manga de color azul claro, siendo la falda de un hermoso azul marino. No sabía si su atuendo sería el adecuado, pero le preguntaría a la castaña de todas maneras cuando ésta bajase.

-Sí – respondió la morena de modo cortante - ¿tienes algún problema? – añadió, con desafío en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que no… - dijo Haruka, sarcástica – seguro que con tus… ¿cuántos, veinte años? Estarás más que capacitada para proteger a vida o muerte a la empresaria más importante de la ciudad…

El rojo de las mejillas de Natsuki no tendrían nada que envidiar a un semáforo. La furia y la rabia se fundió en sus ojos verdes, que miraron desde el otro lado de la cocina a una Haruka que sonreía con superioridad.

A punto estuvo la morena de agarrar el servilletero para lanzárselo a Haruka, pero una suave voz con su peculiar acento, la detuvo.

-Ara… ¿mi protectora tiene veinte años? – preguntó Shizuru divertida desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina. En su rostro bailaba una sonrisa de profundo regocijo.

Natsuki se giró con brusquedad ante la pregunta, y su expresión se transformó de inmediato en asombro y estupefacción al observar a la mujer que tenía delante, vestida con unos pantalones ajustados de color negro y una camisa blanca sin cuello, dejando ver algo del escote de la castaña de ojos carmesí, de pie sobre unos tacones de punta redonda, de color negro.

Los coloretes de la morena, en cambio, siguieron en su lugar.

-¡N…no! – gritó la joven agente, al recordar tras unos segundos de trance lo que había dicho Shizuru - ¡tengo veintitrés, maldita sea!

Ante esto, Haruka puso los ojos en blanco en la dirección de la morena, una reacción que decía: "Oh, ¿veintitrés? ¿_Tantos_?" ante lo cual, la morena se sonrojó todavía más.

La castaña rió desde su posición "qué guapa es cuando se sonroja así. Esto promete ser divertido"

Aunque la castaña mantenía su calma y tranquilidad en sus gestos, la primera vez que puso los ojos en Nastuki al entrar en la habitación, sintió un escalofrío extraño que cruzó toda su columna vertebral, mientras le embargaba la ternura ante cada gesto de la morena de ojos verdes. Qué extraño, pensaba, que era sentirse así al ver a alguien que apenas conocía. Bueno, a cualquier _alguien_. Jamás le había pasado nada igual. Verla frente a ella, incluso a pocos pasos, le producía cierta ansiedad. Una ansiedad que, de momento, solo sabía identificar con el cansancio de aquellos días.

-Eh… Shizuru – dijo Natsuki, provocando que la castaña de ojos carmesí abandonase sus pensamientos y volviese a centrarse en sus ojos verdes, haciendo un _gran_ esfuerzo para no dirigir la mirada hacia otros _lugares." _¿Una falda? ¿tacones? Ara…"- ¿Hoy trabajas, verdad? ¿No llegamos un poco tarde?

La joven castaña parpadeó varias veces, procesando lo que acababa de oír- "¿Tarde…?" Miró al reloj de la cocina, situado en la pared sobre la encimera. Faltaban apenas unos minutos para la reunión de las nueve.

Haruka la imitó y miró el reloj, poniendo una cara de absoluto espanto

-¡Llegamos tarde, bubuzuke!, ¡Alyssa se nos va a echar encima! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¡¡Esta reunión nos cuesta la fusión de la empresa!!

Shizuru la miraba mientras la rubia de ojos violeta lanzaba aspavientos con los brazos y se dirigía enfurecida y corriendo hacia la salida de la cocina. Pero realmente no la escuchaba.

Era la primera vez que Shizuru Fujino llegaba tarde a una reunión, y más una reunión de aquellas características. Pero, ¿Qué le había hecho olvidar algo tan importante? Estaba muy confundida, y preocupada. Ya no por llegar tarde a la reunión, sino por el motivo por el cual llegaba tarde.

Miró entonces a la joven agente, con su traje de falsa mujer de negocios, mirándola con una mezcla de preocupación y confusión.

"¿Por qué me mira tan fijamente y tan… quieta? ¿No se da cuenta de llega tarde?"

-¿Shizuru? – Dijo Natsuki, claramente confundida por la actitud de la castaña, la cual, interiormente, estaba todavía más confundida. Se dio cuenta de que no le importaba llegar tarde, que le daba igual. Que lo importante era que… ¿Qué era lo importante?

"Esos ojos verdes…" se dijo Shizuru, sin percatarse de que la morena, al ver a Shizuru tan perdida en sus pensamientos internos, e inmóvil, había decidido acercarse a ella.

Natsuki, ahora claramente asustada, posó una mano sobre el hombro de Shizuru y la zarandeó suavemente.

La castaña se vio absorbida por esos ojos verdes, que ahora estaban tan… ¡¿tan cerca?! "Ara… ¿cuándo ha pasado eso?"

-Natsuki… - susurró Shizuru, sin dejar de mirar a la morena, cuyas mejillas no parecían querer abandonar su color rojo.

Y estonces Natsuki creyó ver algo. _Algo_. Algo que nunca había visto en la expresión de la joven de ojos color carmesí. Solo durante unos pocos segundos, la joven agente creyó ver cómo el velo de la serenidad se deslizaba de aquellos ojos y daban lugar a un sentimiento puro. ¿El qué? No lo sabía. Se le encogió el pecho, y Natsuki lanzó un gemido casi inaudible ante esa reacción.

-Ara – dijo finalmente Shizuru, recobrando su expresión serena bruscamente, aunque no su serenidad. El cuerpo de la morena estaba a apenas un paso del suyo – Kannin na, Natsuki. Tenemos que irnos – dijo, con una sonrisa de disculpa, y dándole la espalda rápidamente, como queriendo evadir esa mirada de una vez. "¿Qué me pasa?, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?", se preguntó, una y otra vez, caminando deprisa hacia la puerta de su casa, seguida por el taconeo de una morena no menos confundida que ella.

* * *

Haruka conducía _demasiado_ rápido para el bien de las tres viajantes que iban en el coche. En una situación normal al volante, la rubia ya era un peligro total. Ahora, había que añadir que llagaban tarde a la reunión más importante del año.

Las ocupantes de los asientos de atrás en el coche no tenían más remedio que agarrarse a lo que podían ante los volantazos. Habían decidido sentarse ambas en la parte de atrás del enorme coche porque en ella los cristales estaban pintados.

-Tarde, llegamos tarde… ¡aún no lo puedo creer! – balbuceaba Haruka mientras adelantaba a un par de coches a más de ciento veinte kilómetros por hora.

"Vamor a morir, y no en un tiroteo…" pensó Natsuki, agarrada a la puerta del coche, como si su vida dependiera de ello "Espera… ¡depende de ello!"

-Natsuki – dijo Shizuru desde el otro lado. Al mirarla la morena, pudo ver algo de miedo en sus ojos carmesí ante las posibilidades de tener un accidente con aquella loca conduciendo, lo cual la hizo sonreír burlonamente por dentro. Pero, oh, la reina de las máscaras hacía dudar hasta de las muestras de sentimiento más elementales, al ir acompañadas siempre por la calma y la tranquilidad en sus suaves facciones – estoy en lo cierto si te digo que no tienes ni idea de cuales son tus _supuestas_ funciones a partir de ahora en la empresa, ¿verdad? – preguntó con una cálida sonrisa que hizo a Natsuki estremecerse, y por supuesto sonrojarse "Ara, lo hice otra vez"

-No, no me han dicho nada sobre… nada – dijo Natsuki, bastante avergonzada por no haberse interesado por el empleo de su protegida - ¡pero no hubo tiempo! – trató de disculparse, al ver a Shizuru formar un pequeño puchero ante la pequeña confesión – Yo no… durante el fin de semana hemos estado haciendo guardias alrededor de la comisaría, y por el centro de la ciudad… ¡de verdad!

Shizuru sintió algo punzante en el pecho ante la ternura que despedían las infantiles y delicadas facciones de Natsuki. Era increíble que, a pesar de ser su naturaleza tan fría y cortante, tal y como la recordó en la comisaría, pudiese alguien ser tan dulce, incluso sin pretenderlo. Estaba segura que Natsuki _de ninguna manera_ pretendía ser dulce.

La joven agente vio con horror cómo aquel pequeño puchero se transformaba en una mueca divertida por parte de la castaña, siempre, por supuesto, guardando la compostura.

Natsuki en cambio regresó a su expresión huraña y de "pagarás por esto"

Ignorando aquella sensación extraña en su pecho, y las dagas ardiendo que le lanzaban aquello ojos verdes, la castaña continuó hablando.

-Bien, para empezar, debes saber que presido una empresa del motor y-

-¿Motores? ¿Quieres decir… coches, motos… _motos_?– preguntó Natsuki muy desconcertada. A aquella mujer no le pegaba _para_ _nada_ manejar una empresa de aquel tipo.

Shizuru observó su cara de desconcierto por unos segundos. "En serio… ¿esta chica se ha mirado alguna vez al espejo para ver lo guapa que se pone?"Le dedicó una sonrisa que fácilmente podría haber desembocado en una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Te sorprende? – dijo Shizuru, adivinando el por qué de aquella pregunta – bueno… sinceramente yo también lo estuve en su momento. Pero no puedo cambiar el producto que manejamos. Después de todo la empresa nació con mi padre…

De repente Shizuru se cortó en su pequeño discurso. Natsuki creyó ver su labio inferior temblar muy ligeramente. El dolor todavía estaba ahí, y por mucho que pareció tratar de esconderlo de la joven agente, ésta pudo darse cuenta. El pecho de Natsuki pareció retorcerse suavemente con dolor. "¿Qué…?"

Ante el nombramiento de su padre, incluso Haruka, de quien se habían olvidado por un momento, dio un fuerte respingo. Seguía conduciendo de forma temeraria, lo que había provocado que las pasajeras se viesen obligadas a echar su cuerpo hacia atrás.

Instintivamente, sin que la morena fuese dueña de sus actos, ésta posó su mano sobre la de Shizuru para darle un pequeño apretón de consolación, apoyada en el asiento del medio. Sus manos estaban frías…

Ambas se sobresaltaron ante el gesto, incluida Natsuki, que sintió cómo su pecho se encogía bruscamente ante el repentino contacto.

Shizuru abrió los ojos ampliamente, y miró directamente a los verdes de Natsuki. Y vio… ternura. Nadie la había mirado nunca así, además de su padre. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte de lo habitual. "Esto es… muy raro" se dijo ante las reacciones de su cuerpo, sin poder salir de su asombro.

De repente la sensación de calor que había sentido la castaña sobre su mano y todo su ser, se desvaneció, al retirar la morena bruscamente la suya. Aunque tras aquello recuperó su serenidad de nuevo, no puedo evitar echar de menos aquel calor, desconocido hasta entonces para ella.

-Lo-lo siento – tartamudeó Natsuki – no pretendía-

-No te preocupes – la cortó Shizuru. Y le sonrió cálida y sincera. Tras un profundo suspiro (para calmarse), continuó – en fin… a donde quería llegar es que… serás mi "secretaria"- hizo una pausa, esperando el asentimiento de Natsuki para seguir - así podrás estar a mi lado todo el tiempo sin necesidad de escusas.

Ambas se estremecieron ligeramente ante aquello de _a mi lado todo el tiempo_.

-Y entonces… ¿qué clase de cosas tendré que hacer para fingir que soy tu secretaria? Yo… - dijo la joven agente mientras se giraba para mirar por la ventanilla, ocultando así su sonrojo – no tengo ni idea sobre papeleos y ese tipo de cosas…

-Tranquila, solo tendrás que mostrar tu presencia ante las reuniones, y compartir despacho conmigo – dijo tranquilamente, alisándose delicadamente la falda – quizás unos cuantos papeles sobre tu mesa, fingir leer algo en el ordenador… prepararme un té… - concluyó la castaña de ojos carmesí con una risita muy diferente a la que Natsuki acostumbraba a escuchar. Parecía una risa llena de inocencia.

Natsuki asintió. Es curioso cómo en una vida donde jamás hubo nada que llamase su atención, apareciese sin previo aviso alguien tan extraño e inescrutable para ella. El misterio que le inspiraba aquella mujer de cabello castaño claro podría ser una maraña de complejos pasillos laberínticos sin salvación posible.

O resumirse en la pureza más simple, como la risa de hacía unos segundos.

¿Qué era esa mujer? Natsuki podía adivinar sus cualidades de diva. Sólo había que observar su cuerpo, su rostro, la gracia de cada uno de sus movimientos al andar, apoyarse, sentarse… . Natsuki se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo observadora que era, sobre todo con la castaña.

¿Pero utilizaba esas cualidades? Normalmente quien las tiene las utiliza. La joven agente no se consideraba poseedora de éstas, aunque toda la comisaría se empeñase en asegurar lo contrario.

No sabía si tenía que apreciarla por su amabilidad, odiarla por todas sus máscaras, reconfortarla en momentos como el que había vivido hacía unos minutos al nombrar a su padre… ¿Podía confiar en ella? A penas la conocía. Y sus ojos parecían siempre querer ocultar algo que a veces – quizás hasta entonces solo una - no llegaba a ocultar… Sin embargo, había algo cautivador en esa mujer, algo que invitaba a la morena a mirarla sin pestañear, creyendo a veces que Shizuru Fujino era solo una dulce criatura que había perdido a su padre sin estar preparada. ¿Pero cómo estar segura?

La corriente de estos pensamientos se vio cortada bruscamente con un frenazo del coche, haciendo que las pasajeras de la parte de atrás se balancearan hacia delante, aunque solo ligeramente gracias a los cinturones.

-¡Rápido! – disparó Haruka, abriendo rápidamente la puerta de su lado, y saliendo al exterior.

Natsuki y Shizuru la imitaron. Ante la morena apareció un enorme edificio de unos treinta pisos, lleno de ventanas correderas. Se vio avanzando hacia la puerta principal, tras Shizuru, quien a su vez seguía a Haruka.

Incluso corriendo y con unas prisas del demonio, Shizuru Fujino era delicada sobre sus tacones.

* * *

Ahí va el 6º!!

no os preocupeis por el 7º, **está planeado, solo que... falta escribirlo**... xD

Ya se que el puro/autentico/verdadero Shiznat se esta haciendo esperar, pero asi supongo que cuando llegue aun vais a apreciarlo mas, ne?? =D hay que crear primero un poco de tension!!, y espero no estar fallando desmasaido en ese aspecto (suspiro...)

El capitulo no es largo, lo se... pero asi es como va a ser por ahora, perdon por ello, =)

En fin... **ah!! muchas gracias por los reviews!!! realmente me animan muuucho!! de verdad =DDDD**!!!

**asi que.. seguid comentando!! me dais confianza, ;) **

hasta pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

La inquietud que me creas es una nueva puerta que no estoy segura de abrir

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Natsuki nunca había sentido tanta tensión en una misma sala. Todos los ocupantes de las sillas, alrededor de la gran mesa rectangular no habían dejado de mirarlas cuando entraron en la habitación, _unos veinte minutos tarde._

La joven agente vio diferentes tipos de reacciones ante la _no muy triunfal_ llegada. Mientras aún recuperaban el aliento tras la carrera, le dio tiempo a observar a los componentes de la reunión.

No eran más de diez personas. La mayor parte tenían toda la pinta de altos ejecutivos, de mirada fría y mente llena de cálculos, ganancias y pérdidas. Acosadores del papeleo y astucia empresarial. Un objetivo: beneficio.

Y ese fue el primer análisis de Natsuki Kuga, sobre todo a lo largo de la reunión.

Nada más entrar en la sala, sin embargo, todos las miraron sorprendidos e irritados. Algunos habían adquirido una postura más cómoda en una silla en la que tendrían que sentarse durante bastante tiempo. Parecían haber olvidado las composturas por el aburrimiento y la espera, y apoyaban la barbilla sobre una mano, o se rascaban la cabeza impacientemente.

Cuando entraron aquellas que faltaban, el poco ruido de papeles sobre la mesa y el insistente repiqueteo de bolígrafos golpeando la madera del mueble se desvaneció, y en silencio, quedaron mirando a las tres figuras que acababan de entrar por la puerta.

A pesar de los sonoros jadeos de Haruka, y la expresión ligeramente descompuesta de Natsuki, Shizuru Fujino permanecía con una sonrisa en los labios y saludando al personal.

- Muy buenos días señores… y señoritas – dijo Shizuru, dirigiéndose con una mirada rápida a la única mujer de la mesa, una de las cuales le dedicó una pícara sonrisa – debo disculparme por el retraso, tuvimos problemas con el tráfico. Les ruego, otra vez, que nos disculpen – dijo, con una suavidad extra de su acento de Kyoto.

"Demonio de mujer…" pensó Nastuki cuando, tras observar a los demás allí reunidos, dirigía su atención hacia su secretamente protegida. "¿Cómo puede mentir con esa facilidad y tranquilidad…?"

Y entonces las recién llegadas repararon en una cosa: sólo había dos asientos libres, uno que presidía el otro lado de la mesa, y el otro a su lado, en un lateral.

Percatándose a un tiempo, las tres se miraron. Fue entonces cuando Shizuru dirigió a Haruka su típica sonrisa de disculpa. Y adivinando la inmediata protesta de la rubia, la castaña de ojos carmesí habló.

- Haruka, confío en ti la revisión de las gestiones del contrato con Nakamura del mes pasado, ya sabes que aquello nos dio muchos problemas, y necesitamos andar sobre seguro… porque puedo confiar en ti una tarea tan importante, ¿verdad?

"Vale… esta mujer es increíble" pensó Natsuki, observando primero las dos sillas vacías, y después el repentino cambio en la expresión de Haruka, ante la evidentemente falsa (al menos para Natsuki) mirada de determinación y plegaria en aquellos hermosos ojos carmesí.

-Ah… eh… - intentando protestar, fue cortada por Shizuru.

- Verás, ayer Yukino-san parecía tener problemas, y creo que deberías ayudarla. Después de todo te escogí como gerente por algo – y coronó su victoria con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Un poco sonrojada, disculpándose ante la pequeña multitud, la rubia de ojos violeta se dirigía hacia la puerta y desaparecía tan rápido como había entrado.

Natsuki vio por el rabillo del ojo el atisbo de un suspiro de alivio en Shizuru.

- Ara, señores, discúlpenme otra vez, ¿dónde están mis modales? – avanzando hacia Natsuki, se colocó a su lado, casi rozándose. Natsuki pudo apreciar su fresca esencia, sutil, …¿embriagadora? "Para ya, ¡céntrate!" – les presento a mi secretaria, Natsuki Kuga.

- Buenos días – dijo la aludida, intentando ocultar lo mejor posible su nerviosismo, mirando hacia el suelo, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se encendían.

Shizuru observó su reacción. "Irresistible" se dijo, reprimiendo una sonrisita de burla. "¿Realmente eres así por dentro, Natsuki?"

- Vaya, Shizuru – san – la mujer rubia que presidía la mesa al otro lado habló por primera vez. A pesar de su aparente tono serio, se dirigió a la castaña con una sonrisa – Ya creíamos que no ibas a venir. Cosa que me habría sorprendido muchísimo, teniendo en cuenta quienes son los verdaderos beneficiados en esta unión – y dejó escapar una ligera carcajada.

La mujer, joven, seguramente rondando los veinticinco o treinta, era rubia y de pelo largo, recogido en aquel momento por una cinta negra. Sus ojos azul claro miraban divertidos a Shizuru. El afecto parecía compartido, ambas se sonreían de una forma muy natural.

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, Alyssa – respondió la castaña de ojos carmesí, tomando asiento en la silla que presidía el otro lado de la mesa, justo frente a la aludida.

Natsuki se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado, en una esquina. Al hacerlo, sintió sobre sí una mirada de complicidad por parte de Shizuru, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse. "¿Pero por qué me hace sonrojar? No puedo controlarlo, ¡no es justo!" se reprendió la joven agente a sí misma, con enfado.

Este gesto no fue pasado por alto por la joven frente a ellas, y comenzó a reírse dulcemente.

- Vaya, Shizuru-san, tienes una secretaria muy tímida

Esto solo provocó que Natsuki se sonrojase más todavía. Las creadoras de su tormento comenzaron a reír al unísono.

-Disculpen… - comenzó Natsuki, con el tono más frío y ronco que le permitían sus cuerdas vocales – pero creo recordar que tienen una reunión importante entre manos, ¿no es así?

- Ara… Kuga-san tiene razón – ante el uso de aquel apelativo tan formal, Natsuki quedó mirando a Shizuru. "¿Volvemos a los formalismos…?, creo que me has hecho sonrojar demasiadas veces como para eso, Fujino… Demonios…"

La sonrisa de Shizuru había aumentado considerablemente ante las reacciones de los vasos sanguíneos sobre las mejillas de la joven agente. No sabía encontrar explicación a este hecho, pero ver cómo una persona aparentemente tan dura en el exterior reaccionaba así ante ella, la hacía sentirse de forma especial.

Estando todos sosegados y calmados, al menos en parte, comenzó la reunión. Las que presidían ambos extremos de la mesa, sin embargo, no mostraron más signos de buena amistad como antes, ni siquiera de _cierta_ amistad. Las miradas que dirigían a los diferentes ejecutivos, mientras parecían discutir los diferentes puntos y condiciones de la unión de la empresa, permitieron a Natsuki darse cuenta de algo increíble.

Había grandes diferencias entre la Shizuru que había conocido en su casa y la que hablaba ahora mismo con los hambrientos gerentes de la compañía de Alyssa Searrs.

La joven de ojos verdes encontró una forma perfecta para describirla. Una belleza fría. La que se sentaba a su lado desprendía toda la belleza de la que Natsuki ya había sido testigo en su casa. Pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de observarla detenidamente y sin tener que excusarse, pudo comprobar lo realmente bella que era Shizuru Fujino.

De hecho, Natsuki pronto se encontró sin parar de mirar a la inmensidad roja de aquellos ojos.

De repente un escalofrío cruzó todo su cuerpo. En aquella mirada… no había nada. Ningún tipo de afecto, emoción… nada. Algo muy diferente a lo que había visto en la cocina de Fujino aquella mañana, o aquel viernes en la comisaría. Una belleza fría, ni más ni menos.

"Parece tan diferente ahora mismo…" se decía Natsuki a lo largo de la reunión, cuando ya había empezado a cansarse de escuchar cosas de las que no entendía _nada._ Shizuru llevaba su habitual máscara, pero doblemente reforzada. Su expresión era ilegible, y las pequeñas sonrisas que lanzaba no tenían nada que ver con las de aquella mañana en su cocina. "¿Por qué, Shizuru?"

Según parecía, para justificar allí su presencia, había algunos papeles sobre la mesa, frente a su asiento, con información sobre la empresa Searrs.

Sin más remedio, y harta de escuchar a uno de los vejestorios de la sala hablar de posibles pérdidas en no se qué transacciones, Natsuki decidió leer por encima aquellos documentos.

Parecía ser que la empresa Searrs se dedicaba a la financiación de proyectos de otras empresas. En realidad, no tenían ningún producto propio y particular. Su afición, por así decirlo, era la financiación de otras empresas prometedoras, para así compartir ganancias.

¿Quería esto decir que la empresa Fujino no andaba bien de dinero? "Probablemente esa sea una de las razones de la unión…" se dijo Natsuki. Podría preguntarle más tarde a Shizuru.

Y pensando en aquello, una empresa que no andaba bien económicamente… ¿A quién le interesaría hundir un negocio que ya podría estar hundiéndose por sí mismo? Era una prueba más de que quien perseguía a Shizuru Fujino no lo hacía por ningún interés económico.

Por supuesto, aquello no eran más que conjeturas de las cuales no estaba segura, de las que no tenía pruebas. Pero su deber sería preguntar después.

Natsuki ya no escuchaba lo que se decía dentro de la sala desde hacía un rato. Ya estaba oficialmente aburrida y cansada de darle vueltas al bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

Hubo un par de momentos en que descubrió a Shizuru mirando en su dirección. Pero la castaña había apartado tan rápidamente la vista que no sabía si la había estado observando realmente.

"¿Observándote, Kuga?, Sí, sí, claro…"Se dijo a sí misma desde su asiento, que desde que pasaron cuarenta y cinco minutos había comenzado a resultarle incómodo. "Esto es eterno… ¿Cuándo vamos a salir de aquí…?"

Las, para qué negarlo, _adorables_ expresiones de desesperación de Natsuki no pasaban desapercibidas, sobre todo por Shizuru, que comenzaba a sentirse culpable por el tormento que estaba sufriendo la joven de ojos verdes.

Justo cuando Natsuki creía que no había salvación posible, un móvil comenzó a sonar. El suyo.

Los presentes, que estaban ahora en medio de una acalorada discusión sobre Dios sabe qué, cortaron sus diálogos, preguntándose de dónde procedía el "ring-ring" que les interrumpía aquello _tan_ importante.

- Discúlpenme, señores, pero debo atender una llamada – y salió por la puerta con andares de determinación.

"Lo más curioso" se dijo Shizuru internamente, tras observar a Nastuki desaparecer tras la puerta "es que lo ha dicho de la forma más fría que ha podido, pero se ha sonrojado como no he visto a nadie hacerlo hasta ahora" Y ante el recuerdo de aquella imagen tan cercana, sonrió. No de forma fría y banal. Tal vez de la forma más sincera en que lo había hecho hasta ahora. Aunque no lo supiera.

Sintiéndose libre de las miradas de Alyssa (y de _Shizuru_), que parecía haber mostrado cierto interés en todo lo que hacía, ya que no había dejado de mirarla, respiró profundamente, sintiéndose extrañamente aliviada.

"¿Qué hago aquí fuera..? Ah, el móvil…" se dijo, saliendo de la comodidad de aquella soledad que había echado de menos desde que entró en la reunión. Contestó entonces el aparato.

- Kuga – dijo simplemente, con su habitual voz ronca.

- ¡Natsuki! – la estridente voz de Mai hizo que la morena tuviese que apartarse el teléfono de la oreja - ¡no vas a creer lo que ha pasado!

- Habla, Mai –dijo la joven agente, sintiéndose preocupada por el tono de voz de la pelirroja.

- Esta mañana, cuando la Miss y yo íbamos a interrogar a Mishima, lo hemos encontrado muerto en su propia celda.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Natsuki. "Mierda, mierda, mierda…"

- De un disparo – continuó Mai – un disparo en la frente, Natsuki… . Han detenido temporalmente al agente que estaba de guardia, pero dice que se lo encontró así cuando volvió de traer un café.

- Joder… - susurró Natsuki, más para ella misma que para la pelirroja, aunque ésta lo oyó de todas formas - ¿Y ahora qué?, no tenemos nada. Está claro que sea quien sea el que lo ha matado, lo ha hecho para asegurarse de que no nos decía nada sobre el hombre de la foto…

- Parece obvio… - corroboró Mai, con clara preocupación en su tono de voz.

Natsuki comenzó a sentir angustia ante lo incierta que se había transformado la situación en que se habían metido.

Entre tanteos y deducciones, no habían conseguido sacar nada, y cada vez era más difícil dar con el asesino o los asesinos de Shizuru Fujino. Sinceramente, la agente Kuga nunca se imaginó que un caso pudiera ser tan complicado. Aunque después de todo, apenas llevaba un par de años en el cuerpo, ¿no? ¿cómo rendirse cuando apenas había comenzado su camino?

- Bien Mai… - contestó la morena tras un rato de silencio. Su tono, abatido – avísame de cualquier novedad… Quizás si encontramos al asesino de este hombre, tengamos algo más para aclarar un poco todo esto.

Tras escuchar a Mai responder afirmativamente, colgó el teléfono.

La sensación de una inmensa impotencia se apoderó de sus nervios. Todo esto comenzaba a irritarle, a hacerla sufrir. De repente, una imagen de Shizuru llorando en sus brazos cruzó su mente. No, no podía dejar que aquello pasara dos veces, no podía verla… "No podía dejar que _nadie_ sufriese así", se corrigió a sí misma.

Se apoyó sobre la pared más cercana a la puerta donde estaba teniendo lugar la reunión, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. "Solo tenemos una foto de un tipo calvo con un tatuaje en el cuello… ¿cuántos puede haber con esas características, me pregunto?" No podía dejar de recriminarse.

"La única forma de conseguir algo más es… otro ataque" pensó, con tristeza "Aunque preferiría que eso no se repitiera".

Otra imagen de Shizuru, esta vez sonriente, se le apareció en sus pensamientos, ante la cual Natsuki se encontró dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Al descubrirse haciendo esto, sacudió la cabeza nerviosamente para retirar la imagen de su mente, y sintió cómo sus mejillas se encendían al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- Ara, no sabía que Natsuki también se sonrojase incluso a solas– dijo aquella dulce voz, sintiendo incluso su cálido aliento cruzar su oreja. "¿Cómo demonios has aparecido así de la nada?"

- ¡Ah! – Natsuki pegó tal salto que se encontró mirando a la sonriente castaña desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Ciertamente aquella sonrisa era muy diferente a las que había visto en la reunión frente a todos los presentes. Pero, ¿era algo que Shizuru hacía con frecuencia? ¿lo hacía a propósito? ¿o era algo… natural? "Algo que solo he visto cuando estamos solas… ¡¿Qué dices Kuga? Apenas la conoces, llevas menos de veinticuatro horas con ella, por el amor de Dios…"

- Natsuki – la llamó la castaña para captar la atención de la joven, perdida en sus pensamientos. "¿En qué piensas Natsuki? ¿Eres así de dulce por dentro, bajo la fortaleza que quieres demostrar?" se preguntó Shizuru, observando el ligero tono rosado de sus mejillas, que iba desapareciendo. "¿Puedo confiar en ti, Natsuki?"

- ¿Uhm? – preguntó la morena, intentando con todas sus fuerzas volver a su estado de _seriedad total, _aunque sin saber por qué, con aquella mujer al lado le resultaba muy difícil reprimir su sonrojo. "¡Joder Kuga!, ¡espabila!"

- La reunión ya ha terminado, si te parece podemos ir a mi despacho, tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos allí, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, claro – dijo Natsuki, oficialmente en su estado de _seriedad total_. El cambio tan repentino de su modo de actuar frente a Shizuru, hizo que ésta última se sonriese a sí misma. "Adorable…"

De camino al despacho, Natsuki tuvo la oportunidad de observar el edificio por dentro. Bueno, al menos más detenidamente. En su carrera hacia él no había tenido tiempo para eso.

Los pasillos eran largos y anchos, iluminados por ventanas correderas grandes y también anchas.

La luz del sol entraba directamente, llegando a dañar ligeramente los ojos de ambas jóvenes.

Durante el trayecto, se cruzaron con varias personas que ibas de aquí para allá, algunos con papeles en la mano, otros hablando por el móvil mientras sostenía un maletín…

Y lo más sorprendente. Al cruzarse con Shizuru, todos la saludaban, como ansiosos por obtener un saludo por parte de la castaña, la cual lo ofrecía con gusto, dedicando una de esas sonrisas que iluminaban incluso más que el sol que cruzaba las ventanas. Pero había algo diferente en aquellas sonrisas. La calidez, la sinceridad. Natsuki sería seguramente de las pocas personas en poder dar aquella distinción. Y sintió cómo su pecho se sobresaltaba al darse cuenta de que ella sí había recibido al menos una de aquellas sonrisas que parecían hacerla sentir… diferente.

Una voz a la que ya se había acostumbrado la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Natsuki ha estado mucho tiempo hablando por teléfono, ¿se aburría en nuestra pequeña reunión? – preguntó Shizuru, expresándose involuntariamente con un pequeño puchero.

Mientras caminaban, no había dejado de mirar a la morena, la cual, estaba tan inmersa en su diálogo interior que no se había dado cuenta. De esta forma Shizuru tuvo la oportunidad de admirar su lindo perfil, sus ojos verdes que destellaban a la luz del sol. Su figura, ataviada con aquella falda estrecha y aquella camisa, captó también su atención, quizás más de lo necesario. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado mirándola descaradamente, decidió tratar de distraerse entablando conversación con la agente, recordando que había salido de la sala durante casi media hora.

Estaban solas en el pasillo, por lo que no habría problema en hablar abiertamente.

- ¿Eh?, ah… ¡No! – dijo inmediatamente, al ver la expresión de Shizuru, ligeramente dolida, _ligeramente_. - ¡Nada de eso, lo juro! – Natsuki parecía realmente arrepentida por eso. ¿De verdad había pasado tanto tiempo fuera?

Ante las nuevamente coloradas mejillas de Natsuki, Shizuru comenzó a reír.

Aquella risa traspasó los sentidos de Nastuki, hasta el punto de sentir cómo le temblaban las manos. El pecho, como tantas otras veces, se le encogió fuertemente.

- Verás… - dijo Natsuki tratando de distraer sus propios impulsos de salir corriendo de aquel sonido que empezaba a impedirle respirar – Me han llamado de la comisaría – ante esta afirmación, Shizuru pareció recobrar algo de su seriedad, _algo_ – No quería contártelo, la verdad… no quería preocuparte.

Mientras decía esto, Natsuki había mirado a Shizuru directamente a los ojos, donde volcó toda la preocupación que había estado guardando desde la llamada de Mai.

Shizuru vio sintió cómo su propia máscara comenzaba a fundirse en aquellos ojos verdes. "Natsuki…" El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Un grito ahogado se hizo paso por su garganta, aunque Natuki pareció no notarlo

- …pero supongo que no queda más remedio – continuó Natsuki, mirando otra vez hacia delante. "¿Cuándo hemos dejado de caminar?" – han… encontrado a Tate muerto esta mañana.

Shizuru parpadeó varias veces, confusa.

- ¿Es eso lo que te ha estado preocupando, Natsuki? – preguntó la castaña, algo incrédula.

- Él era el único que nos podía dar una pista sobre el tipo de la foto que tenemos – dijo la joven agente, mirando hacia el suelo, claramente fastidiada por eso – supongo que estabas enterada de lo de Kanzaki-

- Sí, la comisaria me habló de ello – corroboró Shizuru.

- Lo siento… - murmuró Natsuki – parecía que estábamos cerca… pero…

Su expresión seria, la preocupación pintada en sus delicadas facciones y en sus ojos, su empeño por protegerla… Shizuru sintió cómo el corazón se le salía del pecho. Alguien se preocupaba por ella, y parecía que de forma sincera. Desde que su padre había muerto, no se había sentido tan protegida, cuidada por alguien. Tal vez una de las razones de aquello fuese lo reservada que Shizuru Fujino era con los demás. El miedo de ser tan frágil que tememos a sentir cualquier tipo de alegría creyendo que tal vez pueda traernos dolor. El miedo a sufrir… en definitiva, a sentir.

La joven empresaria decidió ocultar la expresión vulnerable que se abría paso en su rostro irremediablemente. Aquella joven de ojos verdes, sin ni siquiera pretenderlo, estaba perforando poco a poco su tan trabajada máscara, su realidad hacia el mundo, ocultando la criatura frágil y necesitada de amor que gritaba desgarradoramente pidiendo salir. Shizuru había aprendido a no escucharla, a abandonarla desde que descubrió el dolor del sufrimiento, decidiendo pasar por alto cualquier sentimiento para no probar esa amargura nunca más.

Sin contestar a la morena, la castaña de ojos carmesí continuó andando. Natsuki quedó perpleja ante su silencio. "Ni siquiera ha dicho nada…". Ante ello, Nastuki frunció el ceño. "Totalmente ajena al peligro, tal y como me esperaba".

El resto del camino al despacho fue silencioso y algo incómodo. Y largo. ¿Tan grande era el edifico?

Llegó un momento en que solo se oían los tacones de ambas jóvenes. El eco de aquel sonido rítmico las acompañó hasta una gran puerta de roble, muy distinta a las demás que se habían visto durante el trayecto.

La castaña entró primero en su despacho, dejando la puerta abierta para que la morena entrase después y quedase contemplando la maravillosa habitación.

Enorme, luminosa (llena de ventanas correderas, mucho más grandes que las del resto del edificio) y llena de estantes con archivadores y montones de papeles ordenados alfabéticamente, con el cartelito de la letra correspondiente.

La mesa de Shizuru (el mueble más grande de la habitación) era pulida y oscura, con un enorme flexo a un lado, y varias plumas junto a él. Al otro lado, un teléfono. Sobre ella podían verse también varios montones de papeles. Pese a todo, la mesa parecía totalmente ordenada y limpia.

- ¿Natsuki? – la voz de la joven de ojos carmesí interrumpió sus observaciones – Podrás trabajar en esta mesa, o por lo menos fingirlo – dijo Shizuru, con una pícara sonrisa, señalando a una mesa al otro lado de la habitación. Ésta no era tan grande como la de Shizuru, pero aún así no dejaba de resultarle impresionante, para lo poco (o nada) que trabajaría realmente como secretaria.

Teléfono, ordenador (muy grande) y un gran flexo coronaban el mueble.

"Quizás pueda leer el periódico en esa cosa, aunque no sea muy aficionada a la prensa…" se descubrió pensando, observando impresionada sus "útiles" de trabajo.

- Ah, Shizuru – dijo de repente Natsuki, observando la mesa de la castaña otra vez – tú… tu ordenador…

Al comprender lo que la joven agente quería decir, la castaña contestó por ella con una radiante sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos y bien alineados dientes.

- ¿Te refieres a por qué no tengo ordenador? – la morena asintió, con algo de vergüenza manifestada en sus mejillas, lo cual agrandó todavía más la sonrisa de Shizuru – prefiero que mi secretaria atienda el correo, además no me gusta tratar a la gente a través de una pantalla. Y prefiero escribir con mi propia caligrafía, creo que eso te acerca mucho más a la gente y a tus… objetivos. ¿estás de acuerdo, Natsuki?

Estaba ese brillo en sus ojos. Unos ojos que sonreían por sí mismos, mientras los delicados rayos del sol todavía traspasaban con fuerza el cristal de las ventanas del despacho.

Y una vez más, Natsuki se encontró preguntándose a sí misma qué podría haber detrás de aquella imagen de pura dulzura, tras el reflejo de aquella mujer tan fuerte, al menos al exterior.

* * *

- ... así que, Natsuki, bienvenida a tu cuarto – dijo una emocionada Shizuru

Tras haber hecho un recorrido por toda la casa para que la joven agente comprobara que todo estaba en orden (y bueno, para verla también), la joven de ojos color rubí la acompañó hasta su propio cuarto, situado justo al lado del de Shizuru, pared con pared, y hacer así la vigilancia más fácil.

No distaba mucho del de Shizuru. Probablemente fuese incluso un poco más grande, ya que al parecer esa sala estaba destinada en un principio para una sala de estar.

Estaba totalmente vacía, a excepción de la cama, muy amplia, una mesita de noche, y un armario. La rapentina mudanza de la castaña no había permitido mayores decoraciones, razón por la cual la castaña se disculpó.

- No importa – respondió Natsuki con una sonrisa, debida a la clara preocupación de Shizuru por el posible disgusto de Natsuki ante ese hecho – es más que suficiente.

- Si es así… - murmuró la castaña, todavía no muy convencida. – Otra cosa – dijo de repente – tendremos que compartir el baño. No creo que sea muy cómodo para ninguna de las dos tener que bajar al de abajo todo el tiempo, así que mejor compartirlo, ¿estás de acuerdo?

Todas las situaciones posibles que podrían producirse al compartir baño con aquella mujer pasaron por la mente de Natsuki en un flash, y sin mayor explicación, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas.

Ante la curiosa reacción de la agente, Shizuru abrió sus labios para decir algo, pero decidió reprimirse. "Demasiadas bromas por hoy…" se dijo, complacida por la permanencia de el sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer que tenía delante suyo.

* * *

- Entonces… lo mataste.

- Tuve que hacerlo

- ¿Sospechan de alguien?

- No… que yo sepa. Ah… antes de colgar…

- ¿Sí?

- Fujino está muy protegida ahora mismo.

- Lo sé.

-Tendremos que hacernos cargo de... sea lo que sea lo que la protege, ¿no te parece?

- Supongo que tienes razón

-Así pues... te necesito.


	8. Chapter 8

Siento la tardanza! Aqui el capitulo 8, espero que os guste.

_

* * *

_

Ahora todo parece tratar sobre ti

* * *

Los rayos del sol atravesaban los pequeños agujeros de la persiana del nuevo cuarto de Natsuki.

_"_¿Cuánto tiempo llevo mirando hacia el techo?" _Probablemente toda la noche_

¿Cómo iba a dormir? Después de todo, ¿no era éste el caso más importante (y difícil, aunque más que nada por cierta persona...) que se le había encomendado hasta ahora? Sí lo era, ¡cómo no iba a... estar tan nerviosa!

Y esa mujer... no dejaba de crearle desconfianza e inquietud. Querían matarla, igual que a su padre, no había duda. ¿Dinero? Probable. ¿Odio? Mucho más probable.

"Lista mental, Natsuki: tenemos dos muertos, el tal Tate, de un tiro, y en la misma comisaría. Kanzaki, ese es culpa mía, en defensa personal, claro." Sintió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco. Respiró profundamente y se obligó a ignorar esa incómoda sensación de culpabilidad. "Claramente han sido enviados por alguien, pagados por ello... espera. No, tenemos el testimonio de Mikoto Kanzaki, hermana de Kanzaki. Según el informe - y mientras pensaba esto último echó una mirada a la carpeta que había estado leyendo la noche anterior antes de dormir - no tienen padres que cuiden de ellos, fallecidos hace cuatro años por un accidente de tráfico - ¡demonios con los accidentes de tráfico! - así que... el dinero parace encajar bien en ese punto. Un hermano que estudia y cuida de su hermana, sin el apoyo de una familia... . Es admirable. Pero aceptar dinero tan suciamente... no le pega a alguien tan... _leal_, como su hermana le describe... ."

- Vaya mierda...- murmuró, mientras seguía mirando al techo - no estamos yendo a ninguna parte. Es como si lo único que nos quedara es esperar a que esos desgraciados den el siguiente paso.

¿Por qué eran ellos los que siempre iban un paso por delante? ¿Los que se reían de la autoridad? Después de todo, ¿qué ocurriría si los atrapasen alguna vez? ¿un puñado de años de cárcel? y entonces respirarían de nuevo el aire de la calle... y entonces... ¿qué?

Pero mucho peor era quedarse ahí tumbada. Natsuki se levantó y empezó a vestirse en lo que sería a partir de entonces su vestimenta habitual. Nao (muy para su sorpresa) le había facilitado muchisima ropa para este tipo de situaciones.

Así pues, el armario de su austera habitación estaba lleno de faldas y pantalones de tela fina, en diferentes gamas de grises y azules. Por supuesto el negro no faltaba, al igual que las chaquetas y las camisas, bien planchadas y colgadas de las perchas. Por no hablar de los diferentes pares de tacones de diferentes alturas que descansaban en el zapatero.

En los cajones del armario, sin embargo, la joven agente había colocado su ropa más habitual. Después de todo, no resultaba cómodo en absoluto vestir todo el día al más puro estilo Fujino.

"Hablando del diablo, ¿estará ya despierta?" El reloj marcaba las siete.

Ignorando finalmente este hecho, Natsuki bajó a la cocina para tomar algo de desayuno.

Al entrar a la habitación, se sorprendió igualmente.

Vacía.

"Esta mujer... Si sigue así llegaremos tarde otra vez"

Sintiendo el estómago _muy_ vacío, decidió dedicarse a la tarea más importante del momento: encontrar comida.

Después de una búsqueda inetensiva de mayonesa sin éxito, Natsuki se decidió por un café y unas tostadas. Al terminar su desayuno, se decantó por matar el tiempo leyendo el periódico del día anterior, lo cual no la entretuvo en absoluto.

A las siete y veinte más que pasadas, decidió subir al baño, donde tenía todo su material de aseo, para lavarse los dientes. Al entrar, sintió cómo un vapor intenso la cubría, y el espejo empañado.

"Parece que acaba de usar la ducha. Menos mal que he llegado ahora. Si no, podría haberla visto..."La morena no pudo reprimir su sonrojo ante aquellos pensamientos, y con un bufido, limpió parte del espejo con una toalla para poder verse, mejillas rojas incluídas.

"Estúpida imaginación" Pensó "Ahora me parace incluso verla a través del espejo"

Ante eso, parpadeó duramente

"A través del..."

-¡Ah!

Ahí estaba Shizuru, rodeada por una toalla azul, mirándola desde la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa... no menos pícara.

-Ara, Natsuki, no esperaba encontrarte aqui

-¡¿Que no lo esperabas? - preguntó atónita, dándole la espalda a la empresaria para ser respetuosa - ¡Compartimos el mismo ba-!

- Voy a vestirme - dijo de repente, con una voz neutral - Cuando termines, te estaré esperando en la cocina.

Natsuki escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse con un pequeño "click". Y dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire.

"¿Qué le pasa? Primero quiere bromear conmigo, y al segundo se comporta como una pared"

Tras lavarse los dientes y atusarse un poco el pelo, al bajar las escaleras captó el olor a té verde que sin duda venía de la cocina.

Y allí estaba, sentada a la mesa con su taza en la mano, su expresión serena e imperturbable, sus ojos inexpresivos mirando hacia... ninguna parte.

Al sentir la nueva presencia en el cuarto, Shizuru levantó la vista. Y Natsuki sintió en esos ojos rojos algo extraño. No era indiferencia, no era ni siquiera un juego de la castaña.

Parecía una plegaria silenciosa.

"Debo de estar imaginando cosas" Se dijo la morena apartando la vista, y mirando por la ventana el cielo del nuevo día.

Y mientras la morena caminaba hacia el alféizar, la castaña sentía algo derritiéndose lentamente dentro de sí. Por un momento, al mirar a Natsuki directamente, se habia sentido totalmente desnuda. "Al igual que hace un rato" meditó con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

El primer día de Natsuki como "secretaria" fue tranquilo y _aburrido_. El no haber nadie a quien interrogar, algo a lo que disparar, o tiempo para hacer algo de ejercicio, era mucho más difícil de lo que Natsuki había pensado.

Casi nueve horas encerrada en un despacho demasiado grande para ella, tan poco acostumbrada como estaba a ello, sentada delante de un ordenador, bien buscando páginas en internet sobre motos (cómo no), o jugando al buscaminas.

"Jamás pensé que llegaría a caer tan bajo" pensó mientras empezaba la trigésima partida de la mañana.

Por su parte, Shizuru a penas se movía de su silla. Su teléfono sonaba cada pocos minutos y no paraba de escribir y firmar papeles. Natsuki seguía pensando que no era muy normal para nadie utilizar papel y bolígrafo en lugar de un ordenador, mucho más rápido y eficaz. También le extrañaba que no hubiese tenido que pasarle ninguna llamada a la castaña, ya que si no recordaba mal, una de sus funciones habría sido ésta última.

A pesar de todo el trabajo que Shizuru parecía llevar encima, su expresión nunca mostraba cansancio o agotamiento. Cuando hablaba por teléfono su voz era amable y neutral, y siempre cruzaba las piernas cuando se ponía a escribir.

Sí, Natsuki tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para observar todos estos detalles... ¡tampoco es que tuviese muchas más cosas que hacer!

Tampoco se había dado ninguna otra novedad en el caso, lo cual la irritaba todavía más.

- ¿Te aburrías tanto como para llamarme, Kuga? - dijo la voz burlona de Nao a través del móvil.

- Me duele admitirlo - dijo Natsuki molesta.

Las risas de Nao por el auricular eran tan fuertes que Shizuru consiguió escucharlas. Sus ojos curiosos se dirigieron a la morena que, por alguna razón estaba algo sonrojada.

"Y no sé por qué," pensó "eso no me hace ninguna gracia"

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti? - dijo la pelirroja tras frenar su ataque de risa

- Realmente llamaba por si sabíais algo nuevo, pero si no me habéis llamado me imagino que no, ¿verdad?

- Muy astuta, pequeña - la joven agente podía imaginarse a su compañera sonriendo burlonamente en aquel momento

- Eres insufrible

- Mira quién habla

- Imbécil

- Gruñona

- Entrometida

- ¿No me has llamado tú?

Un bufido de derrota escapó de los labios de la secretaria, y Shizuru no podía evitar preguntarse con quién demonios estaría hablando.

Y no fue hasta entonces el momento en que Shizuru se planteó por primera vez si Natsuki podría tener pareja. ¿Pero por qué debía planteárselo? ¿Qué tenía eso de importancia? Y aún así no dejaba de sentir una sensación incómoda al contemplar esa posibilidad, mientras fijaba sus ojos en la morena.

- Oye, luego te llamo. Al contrario que tú probablemente, tengo cosas que hacer.

- Ja, se podría decir que estás de vacaciones. El caso de Fujino no es el único que tenemos ¿sabes?, muy a nuestro pesar, hay más desgraciados por ahí tratando de hacer aún más desgracias de las que hay... - tras una pausa, con algo más de cariño en su voz, Nao se despidió -oye, si... _ya sabes quién _te saca demasado de tus casillas, siempre podremos quedar para tomar algo y pasar el rato jugando al muss, ¿eh?

Nao sabía de las primeras impresiones de Natsuki hacia Fujino, por tanto intentaba ser comprensiva con su compañera y amiga desde que coincidieron en el cuerpo.

Al colgar, la joven agente sintió cómo el humor relajado y tranquilo de la castaña había cambiado, pero no supo adivinar por qué. De cualquier modo, ella seguía con la misma expresión neutral.

* * *

El día seguiente en la oficina no parecía que fuese a ser demasiado diferente al anterior. Sin embargo, un hecho... curioso tuvo lugar en el despacho de Shizuru Fujino.

La empresaria y la inflitrada llevaban alrededor de una hora en la sala, una de ellas entretenida con su trabajo, la otra con los codos sobre su mesa, sujetando la barbilla sobre sus dos manos entrelazadas.

Un suave toc-toc en la puerta sacó a la morena de su trance, y por instinto, fue a posar la mano sobre su pistola. La llevaba siempre encima, atada al cuerpo sobre la camisa y bajo la chaqueta, enfundada y cargada.

Fue entonces cuando Alyssa Searrs irrumpió en el despacho.

- Buenos días, señoritas - dijo alegremente tras cerrar la puerta.

Natsuki se sintió aliviada. Por un instante creyó que realmente tendría que utilizar su arma.

- Ara, Alyssa - dijo Shizuru en un tono que sonaba sorprendido - ¿qué haces aquí? sé muy bien que nuestra próxima reunión no es hasta la semana que viene.

La rubia, vestida con un traje negro de chaqueta y pantalón entallado, formó un puchero con los labios.

- Aah, Shizuruuu - gimoteó - ¿no puedo venir a visitarte de vez en cuando? Además... - y en esto volvió la vista hacia la morena, que no le había quitado ojo desde que había entrado - parece que las cosas se están volviendo muy interesantes por aquí - y le dirigió a la joven secretaria una sonrisa de... ¿de qué? ¿por qué esa picardía de repente?

Natsuki estaría mintiendo si dijese que no se sentía _gravemente_ intimidada por la descarada mirada de la presidenta de la empresa Searrs. Fingió utiliza el ordenador para que no pareciese que no estaba haciendo nada. Lo cual por otro lado era cierto.

Algo extraño atravesó la ´serena expresión de Shizuru ante ese intercambio de miradas de _defensa_, por un lado, y _profundo interés_, por otro.

- Alyssa - probó otra vez Shizuru - no deberías interrumpir así nuestro trabajo. Sabes muy bien que tienes que avisar primero por teléfono, incluso si se trata de ti.

- Bah, al carajo con todo eso - dijo despreocupada - sabes que no es mi estilo.

- Con todo lo que... ha pasado últimamente - continuó la castaña - es muy necesario tomar esas medidas

- Ah... - Alyssa pareció comprender en ese momento que, efectivamente, lo que acababa de hacer no había sido muy inteligente, y se disculpó ante la castaña, por la que, se veía a leguas, parecía sentir un gran cariño.

Este evento transcurría ante una irritada Natsuki por: 1 - las miradas nada discretas de flirteo que la rubia le dirigía cada poco tiempo y sobre todo, el flirteo en sí y 2 - el ensombrecimiento de la mirada de Fujino cada vez que esto se producía.

El flirteo era algo parecido a lo siguiente:

Alyssa sentada al borde de la mesa de Shizuru.

Alyssa mira a Natsuki, que no dejaba de vigilarla _por si acaso_

Alyssa parece malinterpretar la actitud de la morena, o simplemente la incita a cortejarla todavía más.

Y entonces, cada mirada seductora venía acompañada de "¿tengo algo en la cara que te guste, Kuga?" o "además de tener una secretaria que no habla mucho y no da dolor de cabeza, no deja de agradarme con su... apariencia, Shizuru. Tienes muy buen gusto"

Y por supuesto, todo eso venía acompañado de los sonrojos de la joven agente.

La morena evitaba no decir nada, pues sabía que si habría la boca ya no podría cerrarla, así que se limitaba a lanzar miradas con el ceño fruncido y a bufar con aprensión.

Las miradas y el silencio de la morena también parecían ser malinterpretados por la castaña. ¿Estaban flirteando las dos? Ya conocía a Alyssa, y no había duda de que ella lo estaba intentando. Pero... ¿y Natsuki?

Por su lado, y por sorprendente que pudiera parecer para aquellos que sí conociesen a fondo a Natsuki, ésta no decía ni una palabra para reprender el comportamiento de la presidenta de la empresa Searrs. En serio, ¿cómo iba a ponerse a gritar allí delante de Fujino y parecer una neurótica?

Al día siguiente,la rubia apareció incluso más temprano que el anterior. Y la joven agente ya estaba empezando a hartarse _de verdad_. Era una verdadera pesadilla. ¡Se sentía casi... violada!

- Kuga... - dijo con una inusual frialdad su secretamente protegida, interrumpiendo de repente uno de los piropos de Alyssa - tráiganos a mi y a Alyssa té y café, por favor.

Natsuki se levantó en seguida para cumplir su tarea. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo. "¡No puedo dejarla sola!"

- ¿Está segura de que quiere que la deje _sola_... - dijo dando énfasis a su tono de prudencia - con todo este papeleo, señorita Fujino? - y señaló oportunamente la montaña de papeles sobre la mesa de la ojirubí.

- Necesito un té para mantener mi nivel de atención, y la señorita Alyssa no querrá tampoco negarse a mi ofrcimiento, ¿no?

- En absoluto. Sobretodo si me lo va a servir la señorita Kuga - y guiñó un ojo en la dirección de Natsuki.

Sin aguantar ni un segundo más, la joven agente abandonó el despacho casi dando un portazo.

Con pasos agigantados y echando humo salió disparada a la pequeña cafetería del piso donde se encontraba. Cada uno poseía una. Era en la planta de abajo donde había un restaurante reservado solo para los trabajadores del edificio.

Estaba dispuesta a hacer su tarea deprisa para no dejar mucho tiempo sola a Shizuru. Dejarla desprotegida le creaba angustia en el pecho, por mucho que aquello significase enfrentarse a la loca pervertida de Alyssa Searrs.

El pasillo estaba prácticamente vacío, y la cafetería estaba al final. Y en la barra, un hombre de fuerte constitución física, rapado, y con un tatuaje en el cuello la miraba atento con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas cuando Natsuki estaba a penas cinco pasos del... _hombre de aquella foto._

El desconocido se inclinó sobre la barra y preguntó

-¿Qué te pongo?

"Es él..."

Podía escuchar el latir de su corazón en su oido. Los dos se miraban mutuamente con miedo a mover un solo músculo, a respirar. Ella sabía quién era él. Él intuía que ella lo sabía. "Va a por ella" El corazón le latía todavía más fuerte con esa premisa. Incluso le dolía. "Va a por Shizuru"

El sonido de "click" de una pistola preparada para disparar tras el mostrador alcanzó sus oídos. El cuerpo de la morena respondió por sí solo, y en un rápido movimiento, saltó la barra y dió con la suela de sus zapatos sobre el pecho del sospechoso, escuchándose en la caída un sonido sordo y un quejido ronco.

Natsuki estudió el escenario en el que se encontraba en pocos segundos: "Planta vacía; tengo tiempo para alejarlo de aquí y que no dañe a nadie más, pero ¿cómo...?" Y entonces vio la puerta que había tras la barra que acababa de saltar, y sin más dilación, aprovechando que el hombre se levantaba del suelo, le dió un cabezazo que le hizo tambalearse hacia atrás y abrir la puerta con su propio peso.

Estaba claro que no había esperado en absoluto el golpe. Y mientras se levantaba de nuevo la miraba con odio y ganas de empezar el juego.

Estaban en un almacén, oportunamente situado tras la pequeña cafetería para un fácil acceso a los productos agotados en la barra. Las cajas se apilaban a su alrededor junto con otras cosas a las cuales Natsuki no estaba en situación de prestar atención.

Tenía que actuar ya. Si moría ella, lo haría también Shizuru.

* * *

Corto, si... pero necesario para qel buen desarrollo de la historia, :)

**Podeis visitar mi profile, hay una pequeña encuesta sobre esta historia, y el link para hacerme preguntas sobre la misma en mi formspring**

**Los reviews son muy agradecidos, gracias por vuestra paciencia y perder el tiempo en ir descubriendo los secretos de esta pequeña trama!**


End file.
